Digimon Sync: Across the Digiverse
by KunoichiFox
Summary: An inter dimensional being of near unstoppable power, and its traveling from dimension to dimension destroying everything in its wake. It's ragtag group of survivors from all across the Digiverse might not have been chosen, but they choose to fight! (No previous reading of Digimon Sync required) Any opinion is welcome so please R & R.
1. The Gathering of Worlds

_Once in a great while, mankind unlocks a secret so profound, that our future is altered forever. Fire, Electricity, Splitting the atom. At the dawn of the 27th century, we unlocked another, it had the potential to change humanity's role in the universe. We created life, digital life. We called it the Digital monster project, and it was testament to the limitless power of the human imagination, but should we have opened this Pandora's Box, should humanity have played god?_

_(Quote: Mitsuo Yamaki, Book of Digivolution, Location: Prime Universe)_

It was a lab filled with various test tubes, and computers, one computer was printing out readings, while a bunch of people in lab coats stood over it, and then they looked up at a pad on the floor, as it began to hum to life, in the center of the pad something formed, it looked like a big egg, then the egg broke, it started morphing into various shapes before settling on the shape that resembled a bunny rabbit.

"I name you Lopmon" said one of the men in lab coats, he walked over to the bunny creature, and picked it up, and presented it the other people in the room "This is the first digital monster, digimon for short, a pet that won't shed, my daughter Suzie will be so happy"

"That's fine and dandy, but that's not why we started this project, I know we got some funding from a toy company, but most of our funding comes from the military, but this is a good sign for the future Dr. Janyu Wong" a man in a suit interrupted, then smiled "Go give your kid her birthday present, " he gestured to the window that was the observation room.

He made his way to a door beside it, inside was three boys, and two girls. He walked up to the youngest of the girls, she had a freckled face and was dressed in pink, her Maroon hair done up in a small pony tail. She smiled "Daddy, is that pretty bunny rabbit for me," she said with a slur that added a w sound to some of the words she said, as she was 6 years of age. "What is her name?"

"Lopmon" said Janyu, as he patted Suzie on the top of the head, ruffling her hair "Lopmon will always protect you, Right Lopmon?"

Lopmon looked up toward Janyu "I will protect Suzie with my life," she said in a cute yet serious tone of voice.

Suzie turned to Rei, a wheelchair bound girl across the room, with orange hair that nearly touched her shoulders, showing her friend Lopmon.

"That's so adorable, you are so Lucky, Suzie" she said, smiling happily "I hope someday I'll have one of my own.

A boy with spiky hair walked over to them, "I see you more as a flower type digimon, maybe they will create one of those just for you" He said looking from Suzie to Rei.

"Ryo" Rei laughed "Remember the nickname I had for you"

"How can I forget, you still call me that on occasion" Ryo said laughing. "I love the necklace you get us, I think Suzie is wearing her part of the necklace too"

A siren sounded from behind Janyu, he turned to see the glass shatter "Don't tell me that they started the next stage without me. We are not ready to make a champion level or higher digimon yet, "he said before running into the lab. Only to be thrown back into the observation room with an audible snapping noise as he hit the wall, Suzie ran over to Janyu's crumpled heap as the other kids in the room freaked, her older brother Henry being one of them, something flew into the room, knocking him into the wall too, his neck snapping on impact.

Ryo instantly ran towards Rei "I'll protect you Rei" he said, using a table as a shield, but it was cracking from each impact whatever was attacking hit it, and shoving them both backwards at the same time.

"Neo, please help me!" Rei shouted before something struck her and she shattered her like glass, and the dust that was her remains scattered all over the floor.

Ryo screamed as he looked down at the remains of Rei, he went to his knees, he held some of the dust in his hands, tears flowed from his eyes, and down his cheeks.

The door to the room broke open, and a man wearing shades in a suit stood there, his name was Mitsuo Yamaki, he had noticeable slashes on his face, on both his cheeks, which were still bleeding "Yuggoth protocol activated" he shouted over the screaming, and a bubble with a red triangle appeared, and seemed like it was looking for something, and then shot directly for something that was invisible. In a bright flash there was something inside it; it was something that looked like a winged snake thing, it screamed in agony before it dissolved.

Suzie was still latched onto her dead father's body, "please wake up daddy, please wake up daddy, "she pleaded "I want to go home" she was dragged away from the Janyu's dead body by Yamaki. She kicked and tried to get away from him so she could get back to her father.

**_Digimon Sync The movie 2: Across the Digiverse_**

_-7 years later, Prime Universe-_

The sun dawned on the horizon, lighting up an enormous mountain. On the peak of the mountain was a very advanced looking facility, climbing the mountain was three people, one man and two teenagers, they all wore mountain climbing gear, that looked rather advanced too, their faces were obscured by the helmet visors of the gear they were wearing, the man stopped and opened his visor revealing it to be Mitsuo Yamaki.

"We are almost there," said Yamaki "Ryo and Suzie are you two ready"

"Yes, Father, " said one of the teens, opening her visor, showing a girl with purple hair, "We are going to find out who they replaced you with, and find out what they are up to up here" she turned to look down at the other with them, who also opened his visor.

"For Rei!" Ryo said, giving a thumbs up to Suzie, with her doing the same back to him and saying the same thing as he did.

"Enough of that" Yamaki closing his visor, and continued climbing up the mountain, followed closely by Ryo and Suzi, Yamaki had adopted Suzie after both his parents had been killed along with her brother in the lab incident that happened 7 years ago. They had called the whole thing an accident, even though Janyu had told them that they weren't ready to go to the next stage of the experiment, Yamaki had kept his job with Hypnos until his anti-digimon attitude in their opinion got in the way of his job. They had relocated the Hypnos building to the top of Mount Fuji, using the formerly active volcano as an energy source, even though the entire city of Tokyo was powered by it. Bringing it here might have been a way to keep the populace safe from the experiments done here, now everyone can adopt a digital creature known as digimon as a pet, a disaster waiting to happen, even though he allowed Suzie to keep the one that her late father had given her, and Ryo surprised him by getting one too, though his reason was not to stick out like a sore thumb at school since all his classmates had them.

Sync Universe

A boy and girl stood across from each other, both were holding quarterstaves; the girl began to spin hers, her blond hair tied up in a ponytail, and her golden eyes stared at the boy intensely, she raised her right in the air and gestured for the boy to bring it. "Takajin I am waiting, The Kurokami brigade wouldn't wait long for you to strike"

Takajin raised his Quarterstaff in the air, and charged at the blonde girl, letting out what seemed to be battling cry, only to be taken off his feet by one motion one strike of the girl's quarterstaff, she then swiftly kicked him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. The girl came down with what seemed like killing blow, but only came within an inch of Takajin's face. "Mikuni!" Takajin said, gasping for air, and cradling his gut "Why did you kick, this is weapon training exercise?"

"For a champion, your whole body is a weapon and don't you forget that," she said as she instantly drops down with her elbow connecting with Takajin's face and knocking him out.

"Mikuni, why the hell did you do that to my brother, you aren't supposed to try to kill him" Hikaru shouted, giving Mikuni a really harsh expression "and what good is he if you give him brain damage, we are a team we fight Lilithmon, Ankou, and their Kurokami brigade. She crossed her arms, and began to tap her right foot, as she waited for Mikuni reasoning.

"Look your brother needs to some tough lessons; I am going to teach them to him if he wants to be a champion of justice like me, and not cannon fodder" Mikuni said, pointing down at the now waking up Takajin "the battle between good and evil will be a lot more than myself, you have seen what Lilithmon has done, we were powerless to stop her"

"I have seen justice being abused by those that were supposed to protect the people, I don't want my brother to be anything like you, and will never deal your kind of justice, to you the dead are dead and never should be grieved about" Hikaru ranting even without knowing herself what she was talking about, Mikuni justice was the right kind, she was just angry that Mikuni just hurt her brother. "Oh, forget it, I'll go look for Huang and the others" before she could leave the room started to shake, the roof ripped from the cottage they were staying at, they ran outside and looked up, it was wall of face pouring into the keyhole in the ground.

Mikuni ran towards the thing with the many silver faces, her Digimon partner Vasantmon in tow, she hit the thing with her quarterstaff, the weapon dissolved, Mikuni jumped as a silver tentacle reached for her, and nearly got her, the ground began to dissolve too, Mikuni was going to make another run at it, when Takajin and Hikaru grabbed her, and wrestled with her to stop her.

"Run" Takajin shouted at Mikuni, as she struggled to get back in the fray with whatever that thing was, but would have gotten her killed in the process, he continued to drag her until she finally gave in and ran with them.

They were running the ground, dissolving behind them, wild digimon screamed as they were dissolved, and the people that were in the path of fissure would dissolve as well, Takajin, Hikaru and Mikuni were trying to put up as much distance from the dissolving ground as possible but it was catching up to them, Hikaru suddenly tripped, and the fissure nearly got her. When Mikuni grabbed her and pulled her away a second before it dissolved her too, they ran and ran, and then ran some more fatigue threatened to overtake them, when all seemed lost strange tunnel of filled with numbers appeared before them, and they ran into it without realizing it. All three of them appeared again in a metallic room filled with computers, the big one in front of them with a line in the center of its screen.

"Welcome to Hypnos, I am the Homeostasis, and we need your help. You have been rescued to form a team that might stem the tide against the D-Nemesis" said the monitor with the line shown on it moves like it was monitoring some kind of erratic heartbeat but was moving for every word said. "Now get rested up before you meet your teammates"

A door opened to the side of them, but before they could start going through it, Hikaru collapsed, she clutched her leg, as it was starting to dissolve. A group of people ran into the room, "She has been infected, we need to put her in stasis, before it kills her," said one of them that was wearing glasses, and the two big men were with him took Hikaru placed her on a gurney ushering her out of the room.

Takajin went to follow them, but the door, but it shuts and sealed itself, he tried to force the metal door, but it wouldn't budge, He rounded on the monitor, he was livid. "Who are you, and bring back my sister," he shouted at Homeostasis.

"That thing we rescued you from is called D-Nemesis, if your sister wasn't put in stasis, she would have been decompressed then absorbed by D-Nemesis, making it stronger. We are working on a way that might be able to extract people, but we don't know if after they are decompressed if they can be restored so they are essentially dead or do you want your sister to die" Homeostasis said, then pausing to hear Takajin's retort before continuing "Once D-Nemesis is defeated, your sister will stop decompressing"

Takajin hesitated until he saw Mikuni heading towards the door "what are you doing, " he called out to her, but she ignored him and exited the room, with him shortly following her.

Mikuni turned to face him when Takajin entered "I am being the hero of justice, I'll rescue Hikaru by joining their team to defeat this D-Nemesis" she said, raising her right hand in the air in front of her face, and then clenching it into a fist.

Looking down from an air ventilation shaft was Mitsuo, and Suzie Yamaki, with Ryo Akiyama; they were looking down into the room with the computer monitors in it "what the hell is going on down there?" Mitsuo said mostly talking to himself than asking anyone an actual question, keeping his voice quiet so no one but those in the ventilation shaft could hear him. He had stolen security plans for this building before he was fired from Hypnos, so he knew every inch of this facility, and Ryo, and his daughter were very adept hackers. "Homeostasis, so an Artificial Intelligence program took my place at Hypnos, I don't know if I should be insulted or complimented by this?"

"Did you hear enough of that Mitsuo Yamaki?" Said a voice from below, and the vent started to shake, and lowered, it opened to depositing Mitsuo Yamaki and company in front of the computer monitor. "Greetings and welcome back to Hypnos, can you please be of assistance?"

"Why should I help you, Hypnos fired me, I might not even want to be a part of this operation anymore, one that creates one possible ticking time bomb one after another and calls them pets" Mitsuo Yamaki said through gritted teeth, his animosity had only gotten stronger since he was let go over 2 years ago "I might want to sit back and watch you burn"

"You would watch the world burn for a grudge against Hypnos. That is exactly what is going to happen if this D-Nemesis isn't stopped, I plead with your humanity" Homeostasis said before continuing "Think of your Adopted daughter, and her best friend being decompressed into data by D-Nemesis, their atoms becoming a part of it"

Mitsuo Yamaki growled as he felt like this Computer was threatening him "Fine, what do you want me to do" he said still through gritted teeth.

"Suzie, Ryo, and you, are to head into your rooms, the lights in the hall will lead you to them. You are waiting there till called, I'll be putting together teams after making calculations on that matter" Homeostasis said as arrows leading out of the room lit up on the floor. They hesitated before following the arrows, Mitsuo was still seething even though he agreed that the situation needed their expertise, but working for the people who had fired him for voicing his concerns about digimon was grating on him, and they were genuine concerns he had been showing. Was showing the truth, something wrong to do and he would keep bringing up the truth, no matter what happens to him.

_Meanwhile_

Takajin and company were now in a hallway filled with doors, Takajin turned to see Mikuni followed closely by Vasantmon, Sunmon, and bringing up the rear was a downcast Moonmon, she looked like she had been crying. It has been very understandable for her to be depressed since Hikaru, her human partner was in stasis right now, Takajin waited till the other passed him, and he stopped Moonmon "She will be OK, my sister will pull through this," he said fighting not to show uncertainty trying to give the little digimon the strength to pull through this herself.

Moonmon nodded "I hope so, I felt her pain as it started, it was like she was being pulled apart piece by piece and I would have been pulled apart too if they didn't put her in stasis" she smile sheepishly as she spoke. She had gained some resolve, but the longer it took for him to help Hikaru that would eventually fade into despair. "I'll do whatever I can but I can't fight without Hikaru, I am useless on the battlefield without her"

More arrows lit up in front of them, leading them further down the hallway till they reached one specific door, which opened as they got closer to it, sliding with a shush noise, they entered it, and the room was filled with bunk beds, but there were only two more people in there, one was a red haired girl and the other was a brown haired. Appearing beside the redhead was a yellow foxlike humanoid digimon who looked at Takajin and those with him with suspicion. A cat digimon jumped into the lap of the brown haired girl.

When Takajin got close enough the brown haired girl jumped to her feet, and ran up to him "Takajin! It's me Kari!" She said as she wrapped her arms around Takajin I a tight hug. He returned the hug remembering the time when Kari had been pulled into his world by Dragomon, he thought he would never see her again after that, she had returned to her own world, he was still glad to see a familiar face in all of this. "Did you find your missing friends?"

"Yes, I have, and this is one of them her name is Mikuni Suzubuya" Takajin said, gesturing to Mikuni "but my sister also came here with us she was infected by D-Nemesis and is presently being kept alive in stasis"

"That's what happened to T.K. One of my friends, he was rescued like me, but he started to digitalize they rushed him out of the room and that was the last I saw of him. They say he's going to be ok once this D-Nemesis is defeated, I really hope so, "Kari said, looking downcast for a second before recovering into a forced smile "We defeated Dragomon together, we will defeat this one too"

"Who is that over there?" Takajin asked, pointing to the redheaded girl with the fox digimon "That digimon of hers is eyeing me like I am her prey, it's rather uncomfortable"

"That's Rika Nonaka and Renamon, it took me a while for me to get her to even talk to me" Kari answered, looking over to where Takajin was pointing "she apparently came from a world where Digimon is a TV series, video games and a card game; I was shocked to know that I am on TV there, shows are things thousands of people watch on my world"

"What about me?" Takajin asked, looking uncomfortable thinking of himself on what TV was, Kari had told him about the time she had been in his world"

"You are a character in a fanfiction. It's a story written by a fan of Digimon usually with characters from the series itself, but you are an original character in a Fanfiction called Digimon Sync" Kari said, placing a hand on Takajin's shoulder like she was trying to calm him down even though he wasn't upset, he wasn't he relieved that he wasn't being watched by millions of strangers, which had his skin crawling a moment ago.

That's when someone else entered the room, a man with Blond hair and shades, with a boy brown hair and a girl with maroon hair. Their arrival made Rika Nonaka stand up "Yamaki" she said, the man didn't react to her at all; he turned to face the two that came in with him.

"All I see is children here, is that all we have that can whatever this D-Nemesis" Mitsuo said removing his shades, even though he was talking to people that were about the same age as those in the room with them, he wasn't regarding them as children. He then turned back to the others in the room, "Hi, I am Mitsuo Yamaki, this is my daughter Suzie Yamaki, and her friend Ryo Akiyama and I guess I am here to whip you into shape"

Rika Nonaka blinked and tried to process the information that had been given to her, which finally she came to the conclusion that these weren't the same people she knew from her dimension, "I am Rika Nonaka" she said, still with a slight confusion in her tone.

"Kari Kamiya, I am pleased to meet you" Kari said, as she bowed in their direction "That computer said we are waiting here to be put into teams"

"I am Takajin Subaru, I'll do whatever it takes defeat this D-Nemesis, my sister depends on it!" Takajin nearly shouted, as he spoke.

"I am Mikuni Suzubuya; anything that threatens the lives of the innocent will be brought to justice, and one that lags behind shall be left behind if it keeps me from dealing the death blow to the D-Nemesis" Mikuni said, like she was giving some pledge of allegiance to some religious sect.

"You kids have some serious spunk, and from the looks of some of you, you are not from this dimension, but I rather have only the three of us deal with this instead of dragging children into the fray" Mitsuo said, putting his shades back on.

"From the way is described the thing is digital, and we are the hackers to deal with it, not children and their pet digimon" Suzie Yamaki said, putting her hands to her hips and taps her floor like a disappointed parent. These three were not making friends so far with what they had said, even If Ryo Akiyama was actually his expression was as almost as smug as those standing beside, they were showing a complete lack of modesty in their attitudes.

"She is a not child, She might look like one but she has faced things and is truly battle tested, I wouldn't have chosen her as my partner" Renamon said, with her left paw clenched into fist

Rika Nonaka smiled, and walked over to her digimon partner's side "Don't make me have to walk all over you, so can we fight this D-Nemesis, I ran as it destroyed my world, me and my friend Takato were the only ones to survive I am not letting you tell me what to do. You might not be my Yamaki but I didn't let him tell me what to do either, " she said, crossing her arms in defiance.

"You don't understand this is a situation for adults to handle, and fighting beside these creatures is dangerous as I guess that's why that A.I. Wants you here and I don't think you needed here for this at all" Mitsuo said through gritted teeth, he was visibly angry about something other than what was stated by him.

"I beg to differ" said a voice, from the wall to the left of everyone, which began to slide open, revealing a monitor, it was another computer screen like the one in that metallic room, and the same line crossed its center and waved like a pulse monitor every time it spoke. It was the artificial Intelligence known as Homeostasis again. "We don't just need computer hackers" I said before the picture on the monitor finally changed showing a ball, an enormous metallic sphere made up of faces, all contorted in rictus smile. But all eyes were closed, like it was sleeping "this thing pierces the dimensional barriers, it has destroyed worlds, and it will destroy more if it isn't stopped, and it will eventually come here. You and these so called children are our last hope, now get over yourself and do your job, or existence as you know it will be gone"


	2. Going Digital

After several minutes of Mitsuo arguing with Homeostasis, Mitsuo finally agreed since he had no other choice in the matter, and the artificial intelligence had made it clear to him that it was in his best interest to have these children around to help him.

"What are hackers" Takajin finally asked, wanting to ask that question since the term was brought up by Mitsuo, but couldn't since the man kept talking and talking before being quieted by the monitor.

"Are you that seriously stupid, or that completely back water from the look of your attire" Suzie Yamaki said, turning her attention to Takajin "Hackers like myself use computers to alter or get information, we exploit weaknesses in security to get the information or destroy it to cause chaos"

"OK, I know what a computer is" Takajin said, nodding in understanding "I never used one myself, but I have seen them in ruins as I travel, the guardians also used them, they are a group that protects my world, and do you protect this world?"

"Yes in fact, I do from the greed of companies like Hypnos, and their quest for blood money made from the suffering of others" Suzie said with a glint of pride in her eyes "we are like a modern day robin hood, which is a story of a thief that stole from the rich and gave to the poor"

Rika watched, he conversation between the Takajin boy, and Suzie Tamaki, this version of Suzie weren't anything like the one she knew in her world, for one she was still 7 in her world, but this one seems very egocentric and definitely hated digimon like Mitsuo Yamaki from her world started off doing, but then realized that digimon had been needed to save the world. He had taken her partner Renamon away from her to do so, but not because he hated them still, because it had been what was needed, she eventually got Renamon back, she needed to find out why this Suzie was like this before it cost them their lives.

"Digimon are a like-a-life organism with independent intelligence. They grow in a way similar to real organisms. They go through an evolutionary process that makes them stronger and more resilient. We at Hypnos created those creatures with military purposes in mind, but also made them as pets for children" Homeostasis said going into a speech out of nowhere like was suddenly a school teacher giving a lesson "then we found out that we could travel alternate dimensions, and discovered that some of them had parallel worlds of their own called Digital Worlds. We decided to seed these worlds with digimon at the time thought that the real worlds and these digital worlds didn't connect, we later realized here was a connection between them, if you destroy one the other goes with it, and destroying the connection did the same thing. D-Nemesis is destroying these connections and doing so makes it able to decompress and absorb those worlds, we don't know why it's doing this but it has to be stopped. So tomorrow morning I'll be splitting you into teams, attack, recon, and a second attack team if something happens and they are needed, now sleep you have a long day ahead of you all"

Now they all got ready for bed, but Rika couldn't sleep because her friend Takato hadn't yet returned from the infirmary where he was supposed to receive treatment for cuts and bruises. He got while they had been running from D-Nemesis, but what if he had been infected like Takajin's sister or Kari's friend and had been put into stasis, which had to be typical that she would have to rescue him again even though he had rescued her too especially on that train. Where she had been taken over by a parasite digimon.

Once everyone was ready to sleep and in bed, the light in the room turned, the only lights in the room were the ones leading to the bathroom. Hardly anyone got any sleep, as far as Takajin because he didn't, he sat up in bed, and he looked at some random wall, hoping he was looking where they had his sister, she had gotten injured, and it had been all his fault.

"It's not your fault, you didn't make D-Nemesis attack your world, and you didn't make it attack your sister, you did this exact same thing when I first met you. You blamed yourself for your friends being missing, and everything is not your fault" Kari said, taking a seat in front of Takajin at the end of his bed.

"It sometimes felt like nothing I do ever doesn't result in me failing, I can't protect anyone" Takajin said looking downcast.

"You protected me, I still owe you for that" Kari said, tapping Takajin chin so he wasn't looking downcast anymore "I'll help you save your sister no matter what it takes"

"Now get over it so the rest of us can sleep" Rika said, yawning in annoyance, right before falling asleep again. Even though it was a restless sleep.

After several hours of sleep the room was filled with the sound of a loud siren, causing everyone to jump out of bed and filed into the hallway in a hurry. Once in the hallway they followed the lights on the floor that were lighting up in front of them. With more people coming out of other rooms. Every one of them was in a panic, the whole situation felt the end of the world. But if they didn't succeed it would be. At the end of the lights was a huge auditorium filled with chairs, and at the very end was a huge screen and had that line that meant it was Homeostasis, when were they going to get a real person to explain other than the ones that are real jerks like Mitsuo, Suzie, and Ryo. Takajin thought to himself, as he took a seat beside Kari, and Ryo took a seat beside him.

"I am sorry we really didn't make a good first impression" Ryo said, looking rather apologetic "We don't really have a fondness for Hypnos they got someone we cared for a lot killed, and we took that out on you guys" with an expression he was giving them it was hard to hate him. "So you guys are from another planet"

"Dimension" said Rika correcting Ryo as she took a seat beside him, as she looked somewhat uncomfortable taking a seat there making you wonder why she did so.

Ryo put his left behind and scratched the back of his head like it was a nervous tick "if you get to know Suzie she's half as arrogant as she lets on"

"What were you saying about me?" Suzie Yamaki lightly jabbing Ryo in the shoulder, causing him to wince and almost jump out of his seat, she took a seat beside Rika "We came in here with a serious chip on our shoulders, and like Ryo elegantly said we took it out on you, in which I am sorry too"

"Apology not accepted, and not needed" Mikuni said, taking the final seat in the row "Now let's get to the point because sitting here isn't going to save anyone, we should have gotten this done yesterday, why are we procrastinate"

A boy in his late teens with black hair with a red T-shirt, and blue pants entered the room from a side door, and took a seat beside the monitor. He looked rather upset like he wanted to get to the bottom of something, but something else was preventing him.

That's when the monitor beside him lit up with a line in the center and the line waved when Homeostasis spoke. "I have gone through all the profiles of everyone here, and put together teams, with two main teams and the rest of you to support" it paused like it was waiting for it to sink in "Before I get to that I have to introduce this person sitting beside my screen, his name is Sasuke, we wouldn't have noticed D-Nemesis as soon as we did without his warning, he managed to travel to this dimension hoping we could save his world. But sadly we couldn't his was world was the first to go, and we did try to save the rest of your worlds, his Earth was designated as the Generations dimension" it said no actual apathy but it was a computer and had no emotions at all. "Now let's get to teams, team 1 which is the Tactical incursion team will consist of Mitsuo Yamaki, Ryo Akiyama, Mikuni Suzubuya, Takuya Kanbara, and Sasuke." It paused again before continuing, "Team 2 which will be Recon will consist of Rika Nonaka, Suzie Yamaki, Takajin Subaru, and Kari Kamiya,"

"What about Takato and Guilmon, why are they not here, and why haven't they been put on a team?" Rika said loudly as she stood up with annoyance spreading across the feature on her face.

"Takato is in support, he is still mending from D-Nemesis's attack on your world, and he can't fight yet. He will join you once he feels better, or if something happens to anyone on any of the teams, a recon team becomes attack and support become recon. I don't have to explain anything to you, if you don't do what you are asked kiss all your worlds' goodbye" Homeostasis said actually sounding slightly annoyed, which was odd for a computer artificial intelligence program. "From the last world it decompressed we have gained enough data so we can detect its temporal signature. And know when and where it will show up, but what it is a complete mystery, other than it Temporal signature it's a void of anything resembling life organic or digital it's an alien organism of unknown origin, and we have found its next target" a picture of a planet that looked like earth appeared on the monitor "This is Nova Dimension Earth, this planet has a connection to the digital world but hasn't discovered yet. It's Similar to that of the Tamers Dimension digimon exists in TV series, video games, comic books, and a card game. Location of the connection between the digital world and the real one is sketchy at best.

"So when are we going, even though I rather go myself before dragging possible casualties as team mates" Mitsuo said, gesturing towards everyone that was on his team "I'll figure it out before I risk anyone else, " he ignored the expression that Mikuni was given, before realizing that she could probably kick his ass.

"Sensei, you don't know any of these children you are talking about, if you knew us. You wouldn't be saying this stuff. I barely know them, and I know better than you" Ryo said, standing up looking Mitsuo right in the eyes, "I can tell just by talking to them, " he gestured at each of the people to either side of him.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have been quick to judge, but we have no time to get to know each other better and time is running, though I trust your judgment" Mitsuo said taken aback by Ryo's not taking his side on the matter. He sat down without any more arguing.

"Now let's get ready to go" Homeostasis said, as the right side wall opened. In it sat a weird looking air crafts that looked like digivices of some kind "in the Tamers Dimension these called arcs, we co-opted and upgraded the technology to our dimension standards, Recon in the red one and attack in the blue one, your digivices will be waiting in there"

They all filed into the room, each heading towards the arc for the team they were in, Ryo walked up to once and turned to face his team "May fortune favor the bold" he trying to be positive to uplift the rest of his team. Suzie was heading into the same arc as Ryo's team, but he stopped "look they need you on recon, they put you there for a reason"

"I don't care you are my partner, my best friend I should be going with you and be attacking the D-Nemesis too. Why can't there be one team and we all attack?" Suzie said, looking very upset about being separated from her friend. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ryo wiped the tears from Suzie's face "look I'll always be there for you" then he hugged her tightly, and when they pulled away from each other they bumped fists like teammates after a pregame pep talk. Suzie turned around and headed towards her team's arc and entered it. In the arc already waited Rika, Kari, and Takajin were already waiting for her inside with their own digimon partners. The door shut and sealed behind her, with a loud hissing noise that the arc was hermetically sealed, and now they were breath air provided by the arc itself. Before Suzie could be seated the arc began to vibrate, she tripped and fell forward, and she would have landed face first to the ground if Takajin didn't catch as she fell, and was pulled into her seat by Rika Nonaka. Suzie buckled herself in without even thanking them.

A portal opened in front of both arcs, and Ryo's team was the first to enter it, followed by their arc afterwards, inside it where chains of light and glowing ones and zeros, coupled every now and then by random images of people, animals, building, landscapes, it was like they were travelling through a tunnel of various information. Then it opened into what seemed like a void, it was black and seemed to be filled with absolutely nothing, something suddenly hit the arc and splintered apart and rejoined the void, but an object in the distance, which they were getting closer to and was getting bigger and bigger till it was now visible, it was silver, and was made of what appeared to be sleeping faces. The thing was enormous, and daunting to behold, it was almost as big as a planet.

Kari gritted her teeth at the sight of it, and she dug his nails into his seat "That is D-Nemesis I would never forget something like that" she said with a slight edge of panic in her voice.

Before they could get close enough for it to possible notice them, another portal opened and both arcs were pulled into it, this was a relief to Kari, she didn't want to ever be that close to the D-Nemesis, the thing that destroyed her world and killed all her friends, she tried not to cry at the thought of them all being gone, and she would never see them again. She would do her best so others wouldn't share their fate.

They were now traveling a tunnel of weird disjointed objects, suddenly the ark came to a complete halt like something had taken hold of them, and they were being pulled backwards, till they landed on what seemed like solid ground, the doors opened, standing not too far from the arc's entrance was an old man with no hair except a ponytail and a thick mustache which were as white as snow. "I am sorry for interrupting your heroic journey, but I needed to speak with you. I am Gennai, and you are the final hope to save the Digiverse" he said with a grim expression "my digital world is gone so I am not that positive right now"

Kari walked out of the arc. She was downcast as she made her way towards Gennai "I am sorry I failed as a digidestined I will not fail you again if it's the last thing I do I will make this D-Nemesis pay" she said hugging him.

"I don't know what you could have done, but I appreciate the sentiment" Gennai said with expression looking more hopeful.

"Why did you interrupt our travels, any delay means another dimension is destroyed, and a true champion of justice does not delay now let us go civilian" Mikuni said walking swiftly towards Gennai, who backed away from her intense gaze.

Kari positioned herself between Mikuni and Gennai "if he thinks we need to talk with him before we continue then it was important" she said while grabbing Mikuni by the left shoulder and got a harsh look for doing so, for a second it seemed like Mikuni was going to attack Kari but instead backed off.

"You know this thing decompresses its victims and absorbs their data I have come up with a code to protect you from it happening by getting near one of its drones" Gennai said holding up his hand, and an orb appeared in it "This is what is called the Digi Codex I'll use it to shield you but don't get pulled into one if decompression waves, that would still kill you" he looked rather sullen at that moment.

Takajin looked down, it was weird it was like he was flicking and so were everyone except the one called Gennai "I feel better about doing this now, and thank you for helping me save my sister, hopefully we can save her along with everyone else" he said still looking at his hands, his skin now had a slight glow to it.

"You're welcome young digidestined, I am sorry I can't do more it's took a lot out of me escaping the destruction of my digital world" Gennai said with the smile renewing itself on his withered face "I do have high hopes with you guys"

"We will try not to disappoint you, we will not fail you. And I won't fail you again" Kari said before turning around with the others to head back to arcs, except Rika just stood there, and Renamon appeared beside her.

"I don't understand all this talk about Digidestined, I might not have been chosen, but I still choose to fight" Rika said, as Renamon nodded in agreement.

"I'll fight by my partners side no matter what is happening, she is family to me, hopefully this thing you put around her will protect her, if something happens to Rika I'll be back for you" Renamon said giving Gennai a stern look before, she and Rika turned to rejoin the others as well as they reentered the arcs. Its engines hummed back to life as the hatch closed.

Ryo join recon teams pod, he was going to rejoin his team, when they reached their destination, he didn't like the way him and Suzie had parted way, when they left on a mission, Suzie hugged him when he entered recon team's arc and thanked him for being there, and they entered the arc together.

Suzie picked up her digivice, and looked at it with distain like it was a piece of garbage "We are supposed to enhance our digimon partners with this, trying that was what got my friend Rei killed, I am not sure I want to use this. What was it called again a Chrono Arc?"

"I'll do whatever it takes, and you should too my friend" Ryo said placing his hand on Suzie Shoulder, and looked her right in the eyes "I am sure they must have perfected this by now"

"But how many people had to die before they did, how coated with blood are these digivice" Suzie asked feeling uncomfortable even holding the thing like it was a severed heart of someone that was dead now because of it.

"You keep mentioning this friend of yours, so how did she die?" Kari asked looking at them with sympathy in her eyes.

"Me and my friend were family members of scientists that created digimon, they tried to advance these creatures and that one got loose killed my birth parents, and brother with my father being killed right in front of me, Ryo tried to save our friend, she died regardless, she was vaporized" Suzie Yamaki said pulling out a necklace she had been wearing "this is part of one necklace, it got broken in the accident that crippled Rei, she gave us both a piece while keeping one for herself" She pulled another necklace out of her pocket. "All three pieces form into double helix the building blocks for all sentient life on earth" She pause for a minute "sorry bringing up her death just reminded me of this"

"I once lost a friend, but that is horrible, I can imagine what it would be like if I ever lost family or friends in that way I hope that never happens to me or anyone else I am sorry for your loss" Kari said also placing her hand on Suzie's shoulder "but if we don't stop this thing everyone there will be no one left, I know this fact has been beaten to death already so let's stop talking about and do something about it"

Suzie took a deep breath, and reinforced her resolve "if we can't defeat this thing, no one else can!" she said right before her and Ryo high fived each other.

"I lost someone myself they aren't exactly dead but they aren't the person I knew anymore, I try to think of them as dead because I rather not believe they're the person that's doing the horrible stuff that they are doing now" Takajin spoke up, a frown forming on his face.

"And you can't rescue said person, and make them redeem themselves and see the error of their ways?" Kari said turning to face Takajin. "Was this one of the friends that had been missing that you mentioned to me?"

"Yes they were one of the friends I mentioned, but I don't think so I have tried I can't reach her, and she was like family" Takajin answered before letting out a huge sigh of regret.

"Never give up on friends, even when times are rough" Kari said giving Takajin an intense look "Especially when times are rough I would never give up on any of mine"

"That thing was creepy beyond belief I have never seen anything like it in my life" Takajin stated trying to change the subject, he didn't want to talk about it, but he didn't want to be rude, Kari had helped him come to terms with things the last time she had ended up in his world.

Kari understood as she looked into Takajin eyes, the pain that was in them, but it wasn't all because of a friend that he had mentioned, it was the sister he was now trying to save "Yeah I have faced a few things in my past but that thing was horrifying I wish I didn't have to see it when it wakes but I know I'll have to" she shivered thinking about all those faces. All those grotesque faces will probably haunt her nightmares for the rest of her life"

"We'll have to search through all of its faces, to find its butt, so we can kick it!" Takajin said raising his right hand into the air and then clutching it into a fist, and then gave a slight kicking motion with his left foot. He was trying to motivate himself not to be so depressed about his sister but made himself say something completely out of his character.

"That sounded like what one of my more annoying friends would say" Rika said rolling her eyes and trying not to laugh. Because thinking about them was also kind of painful that she might never see them again.

The arc traveled through another portal before it stopped, coming to a complete halt once again, and started lowering until it landed, the hatch door opened. To a sunlit sky with a few cumulus clouds floating above them it was a beautiful day in this dimension which ever world they were in. Mikuni was the first to leave the pod followed by her digimon partner Vasantmon, they stopped and did a few stretches as the rest of the team followed her out a couple minutes later.

Ryo pulled out the device that would track the distortion that the D-Nemesis was going to come out of, that he got from side recon teams arc, he handed it to Suzie. "Sorry I have to go back to my team, you'll be ok now?" he said hoping she wouldn't throw a fit this time.

"Go, I'll be fine, you'll kick its butt enough for the both of us" Suzie said, trying to put a brave face forward, she watched as Ryo left to rejoin the attack them. At the same time the voice of a dead friend Rei echoed in her mind, she didn't want to lose her friend Ryo like she lost her. Who was now across from her, Rei's spectral form, it was a memory of the past.

"I don't blame any of you for what happened to me, I'll endure being crippled, but I'll still dream of being able to walk, I'll stand on my own two feet once again" Rei said smiling bravely.

Suzie shook this memory from her mind, and went back to her team, as they got ready for the mission ahead of them.


	3. Sky torn Asunder

The earth of this dimension seemed normal by all accounts, they had entered the first city, the street were crowded with people, going on with their daily routine like it was the end of the world in a few hours. Takajin felt weird seeing so many people without digimon partners, some of them did have pictures of them on the clothes that they were wearing, he was pondering if that was their digimon partner.

"Takajin no they aren't their digimon partners," Kari said as she was reading Takajin expression "This world is like mine the world and the digital world are two different worlds but still connected. Unlike yours which it is the same world I kind of envy you on that because that is my dream world"

"A world where no digimon existed would be my ideal world, because Digimon are a potentially dangerous I don't know how I would handle a world filled with them," Suzi said failing to hide her complete disdain "I am glad our digivices are also a storage device for our digimon partner I might keep it after we are" she ignored the expressions she got from both Takajin, and Kari.

"Just because one of them went out of control, you hate even your Lopmon, and rather not even look at her either, She looks harmless?" Kari asked pushing back her annoyance with Suzie.

"So digimon should not have been made, it's not humanities right to play creator, we don't have the capacity to control the artificial life we make, we can't even control the life we naturally create." Suzie said rubbing her stomach area like she was making her point.

That statement made Kari's face flush a slight color of red. Because her dream had always been to be a kindergarten teacher and maybe someday would have a family of her own. Then introduce her children to the digital world but that dream was gone as long as her world was gone, this made her go from being embarrassed to feeling depressed, she pushed the thought from her mind because she needed to remain focused.

"What do you expect from this Suzie, my dimension has a Mitsuo Yamaki as well, and he use to talk exactly like she is doing now. I guess hers didn't have any life altering experience like the one in mine, but she is making me miss the Suzie from my world, and her annoying W's" Rika said trying to hold her temper, and not strike Suzie Yamaki herself. "So just ignore her I thought her attitude was changing when she apologized before the mission started I guess I was mistaken"

They went on without another word, until a beeping noise came from all their pockets; they all pulled their digivices, and the signal was getting stronger meaning it was that D-Nemesis was about to enter this dimension and from the reading they were an hour away from its location of entry. Kari gestured for them to follow her, and she led them to a mysterious glass and metal structure.

"I noticed that Mikuni is the only one here who doesn't have her digimon partner in the digivice, isn't it worrisome that someone might bump into that invisible mass that is Vasantmon, stealth armor or none?" Suzie said making an observation, which she just thought of at that moment.

"that could be an issue but I think that would be your friend Ryo's to be since he is the leader of the tactical assault team, I wish the best of luck dealing with Mikuni," Takajin said glad he wasn't on the same team as her. Even though, Mikuni is a great ally, she tends not to work well with others, but she had been improving lately on that.

"This is a bus stop, where vehicle known as a bus, picks up passengers and takes them from location to location for a small fee" Kari said intending this description for Takajin "a mass transit service" She pulled her digivice, "I peeked at the manual and it's also a communications device" she pressed a button on it "Homeostasis, will this bus take us where we need to go"

"Affirmative, this bus will show up in the next 5 minutes and take you within 10 minutes of where you need to go" the voice of the Homeostasis said from Kari's digivice.

They waited for 5 minute, and it took the bus another 5 minutes to actually show up, Takajin was the first to entered, and after a moment turned around "What does it mean, exact change?" he said, Kari just walked past him trying not to laugh knowing this world was very much unknown to him unlike to her. Before Takajin could make it to his seat, the bus accelerated launching him forward landing belly flop on the floor with an audible yelp of pain making him wonder if mass transit always tried to kill its passengers. Both the recon team and the assault team ended up having to take the bus together, but one team was at the front of the bus, and the other was at the back of the bus. To Suzie it was still good to see her friends even from a distance.

Takajin finally took his seat, and watched as the city landscape sped by the window, so far he could not make heads or tails of this strange new world. Everyone around him was also so weirdly dressed it was like he was on some strange alien home world, but at least it wasn't as bad as the world he had come from, he suddenly remembered that he was now dressed like this being told he had to give up his tunic, but his goggles were fine. Something about him looking like he was a time traveling person from medieval times or whoever this Tolkien was. Looking over at Mikuni, who looked like she was taking this world a lot better than he was, maybe it was her champion of justice mentality that was helping her deal with this world hopping. He reminded himself suddenly to why he was here, he had to help defeat this D-Nemesis his sister was depending on him, and he didn't want to let her down.

"Calm down Takajin, I know I had the same expression on my face when I was in your world I know exactly how you are feeling. Even though it looks almost exactly like my world I have noticed several differences since we got here I will not get into those because they will make me anxious and we need to be each other's rock to anchor ourselves to so we can be strong for Suzie, I have seen her kind before they walk on a precipice caused by a severe loss in their lives" Kari said placing her hand on Takajin's shoulder "The person I am talking about was named Ken ichijouji, his brother died and he fell into darkness, She is standing on that same precipice"

At that moment, several stops from when they got on. A man dressed head to toe seemingly with leather and wore a spiked dog collar got on the bus, he carried a comically oversized music device, which was being loud with its volume. He took a seat across from the recon team making it impossible for them to talk. Kari tried to reason with him but he only turned up the volume and flipped her off with a gesture Takajin didn't understand but from the expression it got from everyone else it had to be very offensive in nature. Next was Suzie, who tried to reason with him, but that only got the volume turned up even more, which began to hurt all their ears. That's when Mikuni walked up to be standing in front of the loud boom box man, and without saying a word, kicked the boom box into the air and then shattered turning it into confetti that rained down on its owner. The man was now angry and got up from his seat and was going after Mikuni, who stood her ground. She and her digimon combined attacks and kicked the man out the bus window just as the bus came to a stop to pick up more passengers. Mikuni extended her and copied the gesture he had done earlier "Double dumbass on you!" she said before the bus started moving again. Kari was trying to stop from laughing it was one of the funniest things she had ever seen in her life. Takajin was looking very embarrassed about Mikuni's reaction to the situation.

When they reached their destination, the teams separated once again, and the recon team headed out first. While the tactical team stood back until distance between the teams was comparable enough that the recon team would be the first to encounter the target to get information enough for tactical to take it down.

Rika pulled out her digivice, and pressed the green button, Renamon appeared in front of her, and with a brief nod to each other, and she disappeared again to scout ahead of them "Vasantmon isn't the only one that can remain hidden when they want to be," she said with a smirk on her face.

They continued forward, with Kari's digivice detecting the distortion that D-Nemesis was causing as it got closer to coming into this dimension. In a couple of minutes, it would emerge into this world and try to destroy it, and they would do everything in their power to stop that it.

Renamon reappeared in front of Rika once again, "Rika, further ahead in the park, the distortion gets strong enough that I can feel it, it's like nothing I have ever felt before, please be careful," Renamon said with some concern in her tone.

"Aren't I always?" Rika responded, letting her partner that she understands her concerns about what is going on and is already wary of it. Renamon nodded and disappeared again, trusting her partner would be safe.

"Does your friend always overdo things like that?" Kari asked turning to face Takajin, she was asking about what happened on the bus between Mikuni and the loud music guy, who would probably needed medical care right now.

"Yes even though she likes to think of herself as a strategist in certain aspects she is, but she tends to rush headlong into things without thinking when there is justice involved her moral code won't let her think of any other solution" Takajin replied thinking about his journey with the vigilante princess Mikuni.

"Some aspects of her remind me of my brother, Tai, hardly ever thinking things through when a friend or an innocent was in danger," Kari said trying to think positively, and hoping that she would see her friends and family again.

"Takato was the same way, acting without thinking," Rika said interrupting the conversation, she had been eavesdropping, even though it was very hard to not overhear their talking being this near to them "Stupid gogglehead!" she shouted at no one, It was her fault everyone in her dimension had died, they had allowed her to survive by sacrificing themselves, Takato got hurt because of her actions or lack thereof.

"With how backwater your worlds are I think you might be better off, but I am jealous that some of your worlds don't have digimon everywhere they look," Suzie said thinking she would be better off without Lopmon and the only reason she had her around was her father gave it to her.

Takajin and Kari sighed in response while Rika glared a hole in Suzie, like she was going to rip her a new one in a few moments, but she fighting among themselves would not be a good idea, since it would jeopardize the mission that they were on.

They were in another rural area, and they were walking passed a very rundown looking pawn shop, its front display filled with TV sets, but suddenly while they were passing it a voice called out to them "Destruction is upon you children not from this world" all the TVs said all at once with the same exact words scrolling across their screens too, with a weird symbol behind it, the voice was raspy, thick, and distorted "You can't save this world, and you're going to die with it, as I will compress it and it will feed my power, and then continue on to destroy the others"

"To quote a friend of mine even though he never directly said this. Not if we destroy you first, Buddy!" Kari said with an intensity that she didn't show prior to this moment.

"And take your theatrics back to the cinema, you remind me of a movie I just saw last week!" Rika said as she stepped in between Kari and the TVs.

"Yeah," Takajin said, trying to be a part of telling off the D-Nemesis but could not think of anything better top say.

As fast as the symbol on the screen had appeared, now it was gone. Leaving the TVs blank with static as it was before, they turned away from them to see Suzie sketching something in a notepad, which she returned to her pocket. "The Symbol looked like something I have seen before, once this is over I am going to research it" Suzie said noticing them looking at her "it might be important"

"Of course we weren't questioning that at all" Kari said shrugging off the accusation "but we hopefully gave it something to worry about"

A jeep pulls up beside them, and a man dressed in a uniform gets out and walks up to them "aren't you kids supposed to be at school right now?" he said with a strict no nonsense, he was taking a measure of each of them "I am Truant officer Wilhelm, and you better have a good reason"

"We're on a field trip?" Kari stated nervously, trying to think of a better reason and fail to do so.

"Truancy?" Takajin asked confused at what was going on, looking at the officer that looked like someone from his world but sounded completely different.

Officer Wilhelm ignored Takajin's question, and looked directly at Kari "Light Kamiya, didn't I catch you yesterday, playing hooky again I see, I thought you would know better!" he said pulling out handcuffs that he was going to put on each of them. They had no time for this, and Kari was being mistaken for this world's version of her, and they had to get away from this guy as soon as possible.

That's when the truant officer's car started rolling forward on it's on its own, and Wilhelm ran after his trying to stop it before it ended up in traffic, a voice called towards them, just wanting to get out of their went towards it, and a boy with spiked hair was waiting for them that Kari recognized.

"Davis?" Kari said, but realized after this wasn't the same person, it was the version from this dimension, and he still had the same mischievous expression.

"No I am not, my name Dai, I almost mistook you as my girlfriend but I just dropped her off at her house, she was feeling under the weather, from the looks of you, you're not from this world?" Dai said looking proud of himself, "I am still happy to help even an alternate world version of Light, I would kiss you but I don't think my girl would appreciate it if I cheated with her other world counterpart"

Kari fought back tears; the Davis was one of her friends that had died with her world, seeing him alive had given her hope and then like a carpet was pulled from under her, since this wasn't her friend, and that friend was still dead.

Dai turned away to look at the direction of the truant officer had went in to chase his car, "Whatever you have to do in this, I mean my world, you better hurry before he comes back, he will be even more pissed than before" he said "and good luck"

They all waved by to Dai, except Suzie, who just ignored him like he never had been there, she just wanted to get this over with and go home to her own dimension. They rounded the corner, and there was the soft spot, the place weakened by The D-Nemesis, it had a wrongness to how it felt, it was going to be a hole that the D-Nemesis was going to tear open, and come through into this dimension and if it wasn't stop this world would go the way theirs had gone. As Suzie set up the recon equipment, and running through her prestart up check list, everyone else and their digimon partner admired the park: it contained flowers few of them had ever seen in their lifetime. Takajin admitted to not having ever seen a rose before, and Kari explained to him the significance of the flower, and watched as Takajin face reddened slightly.

"I hate that flower it's so girly," Rika said glaring at the rose like it was on fire.

"You know you are a girl too?" Kari asked teasing Rika, knowing fully well what the answer was

"Not all girls are supposed to like roses" Rika retorted loudly turning with an annoyed expression towards Kari.

"Just most of them do," Kari said before starting to laugh because she had flustered Rika so easily, she meant this as a way to get their minds off the current situation to calm them down. She knew Rika kind; she was a tomboy like her friend Sora, but with little more of an edge to her.

"Soon that thing will break through to this dimension, and we need to get as many readings as possible, and then the assault team tries to slow it down, while we try to get a weakness, it's no time for us to joke around," Rika said with her arms crossed in annoyance. "Hopefully it doesn't know we are here yet"

After Suzie had set up the equipment, she joined with the other, they were looking into the void and did not know if they could do anything about the impending destruction of this world and everyone on it, the words from Mikuni rang through his mind, and Takajin hoped that she would succeed in stopping this thing from destroying another world.

It was when the sun was setting in the distance that any sign of D-Nemesis's arrival showed in the sky, it looked like the sky was about to tear like a piece of paper that someone was playing tug a war with, it was stretching and looked warped. The sky was so deformed right now it didn't look like resembling the blue atmosphere that any of them recognized all the colors had blended into an ugly brown. Till it finally ripped open and now they could see the faces of the D-Nemesis, its silver imposing form through the crack, its eyes were now open, pupil less and eerie. It tore the rest of the way through, the faces at the sides of the dimension hole that they touched. Right behind it was streams of numbers, which looked like data stream from a computer. The D-Nemesis suddenly stopped and hovered, it made no progress from just orbiting above them. After a few minutes it started to rotate, beams of light shot from all the eyes of all over a thousand faces.

"It's scanning the planet, soon it will know we are here" Ryo said turning towards his team, "As soon as the recon team is out of the way of harm and are safe, we move in for the kill"

Mikuni looked up at the massive silver form of D-Nemesis, and smirked, she was looking forward to bringing this matter to justice, "As Champion of Justice I'll do whatever it takes," she said clinching her right hand into a fist and punching her left palm.

"That's what I like to hear" Ryo said patting Mikuni on the back "Lets smash this things glass jaw"

"For friends, family, and everyone else that had been important to someone" Takuya Kanbara said doing the same gesture as Mikuni.

Mitsuo Yamaki watched them wordlessly, and he was just their reluctant babysitter but he was starting to like these kids, they had some serious spunk to them, he wondered why he was even there; he had thought them as mere children. Now they had almost proved him wrong.

Back at the recon team, Suzie Yamaki was nearly done with her collecting of data, she hoped they would soon have a weakness to this thing, defeat it and go home. Her thoughts were interrupted when the computer announced that its scan was complete, she picked up her laptop, and nodded to the rest that she was done. That's when faces began to fall from D-Nemesis; those faces ate everything on the way down, everything from building structures to trees and plant life like ravenous little silver Pac men, they were clearing the way so they could find the access point so they could sever the connection between the real world and the digital one, and then absorb the wave of decompression as the world falls apart, The faces quickly joined together in a wall as they touched the ground.

Suzie stopped moving, she put the laptop down, and turned, she was going to face this thing herself, she called forth her digimon partner Lopmon, and Chrono digivolved her to Antylamon, and then they made their way towards D-Nemesis probes, or whatever they were. She was going to take care of this so Ryo wouldn't have to.

"Please Suzie, follow your orders, don't be a hero!" Takajin shouted after Suzie. And tried to catch her, but she was too fast for him.

Suzie Yamaki was in the path of the wall of faces, and she tried to stand resolute. She was going to stop this thing and she was going defeat it.

The face wall stopped and looked down at Suzie "Ah Digidestined, and a little girl too, so I need to get through you first, How pathetic!" it said with the voice coming from all the face in unison.

Antylamon spun into the wall of D-Nemesis face, splattering silver sludge all over the place, but the sludge instantaneous rejoins the main mass off faces like nothing had happened, she attacked it again with the same results. She didn't know that little bits of it were getting passed her.

Ryo and the tactical assault team appeared on the horizon behind Suzie "What the hell are you doing" Ryo shouted towards her, he ran towards her.

"Thank you Suzie" The Face wall said, "You helped me find the connection point" at the moment an explosion shot up behind them, and a light shaped as a digi egg shot up and lit up the sky. The face wall turned into one enormous mouth, and it inside looked like a vortex, a stream of data started to flow into its gaping maw, it threatened to suck Suzie, but Ryo grabbed her and shoved her out of its immediate radius, he dissolved as he was pulled into D-Nemesis probe's mouth, all sound seemed to fade from the world from Suzi perspective, and she didn't notice Mitsuo had been trying to drag her to safety, before he was also dragged off to the same fate as Ryo, She was finally rescued by Kari riding Nefertimon, with Kari asking about what just happened, as they all tried to escape the decompression of this world. They managed to reach their arc transports, with the remaining members of both teams, and lifted off, they watched as this dimension imploded on itself and leaving in the void and the D-Nemesis. This dimension had just shared the same fate as their own and was a crippling blow to their moral as a team.

"This is all your fault, if you did what you were told; this wouldn't have happened; this is why champions of justice mostly work alone or with people they can absolutely trust," Mikuni said taking Suzie by the collar of her shirt and looked her right in the eyes right before slapping her hard in the face. Her words weren't even registering with Suzie, she was lost in the moment that took the last people that meant anything to her. She had lost her family all over again, first her real parents, now her adopted father, and best friend.


	4. Wayward Child

They returned the universe feeling they had retreated like frightened animals with their tails tucked between legs, they had failed mission lost member steams the process made things worse, they went to the monitor room and get prepared for the next mission hopefully they wouldn't fail this time because the next world likely be this one.

They all reentered the monitor room, with the last to enter being Suzie Yamaki, she holds her gaze towards the ground, and hadn't taken it away from their since their return from the fail mission.

"I know the mission failed, but we can't dwell on that now, we need to carry on, we need to stop D-Nemesis, few dimensions remain and any one of those could cause an end of everything chain reaction" Homeostasis said its voice clearly calculating their chance for success in the next mission, without caring for any of them. "Since there is no need for a recon team for the next mission there is going to be two tactical teams, team 1, the main team Ruki Makino, Mikuni Suzubuya, Sasuke, and Takuya Kanbara. Team 2, which would be a backup team is Kari Kamiya, Takajin Subaru, Takato Matsuki, and Yolei Inoue. Those are the new teams, you have only a couple hours to rest up before you head out again. Kari ran over to Yolei and they hugged her, it was a reunion that made Kari feel a lot better about the failure. They talked as they walked to the girl dorm. And Rika reunited with Takato, and they talked as they headed to the cafeteria, because he really thought he had to feed Guilmon before he started eating everything in sight.

"Suzie Yamaki, you have been benched, your failure to do what was best for the team, and that world has marked you as a liability, not team material now go to your room and think about your actions" Homeostasis said before the monitor went blank, and the lights in the room went off leaving Suzie in darkness.

Takajin entered his dormitory, was suddenly confronted by Mikuni, "I think we should deal with this ourselves, you are the only one I can trust, let's leave and deal with this," she said with an intense look on her face.

"I don't think we are capable of this on our own, didn't you see what D-Nemesis is able to do, do we want to be responsible for another dimensions destruction" Takajin said, pulling away from looking at Mikuni, he knew she was wrong, even with her bluster about being a champion, he believed she knew that too, this was her coping with failure, and that was all this was.

Before Mikuni could retort Takajin's remarks, an alarm sounded, both of them rushed out of the dorm to see what was going on, and they saw Suzie Yamaki running down the hallway with her laptop in hand, she was shutting all the emergency doors except the hallways she was taking, then even those began to close. Takajin, and Mikuni ran after her, ducking under closing doors, sliding under one that was nearly shut. They finally caught with her in what seemed to be a dead end, all but a weird looking pad, which Suzie stepped onto, and was absorbed in a bright light and vanished, the panel then sparked and spewed smoke.

"She put the whole place on lockdown; we need to get her back," Homeostasis said over the intercom "I'll give you step by step instruction on how to repair that teleport panel.

Kari came from around the corner; she had come from an air duct, with Rika, Takato, Yolei "we will come with you two, we need to get her back as soon as possible, more people can cover more territory," she said making her way towards Takajin.

"I need Yolei to stay here, she can see if she can unlock the system," said the voice of Homeostasis over the intercom.

-Streets of Edo City-

The Teleport panel had transported her a couple miles from where she lives, and she was going to head there, and bury her troubles in ice cream. She wished she could have gotten that idea to put her closer to it, but it was a sudden choice to go home, they didn't need her, she had messed up, and she ducked into an alley thinking she had seen someone she knew. Then crumpled into a sitting position and started to cry, she hugged legs and rocking forward and back she found her digivice in her pocket, age didn't remember taking it with her, she tossed inadvertently releasing her digimon partner.

"You need to go back!' Lopmon said, giving her partner a concerned expression.

"But I failed, and caused so much so much pain, I killed everyone that was important to me," Suzie said as fresh tears poured down her cheeks. "They don't need me, there is no point in me going back, Go Away you stupid digimon" she went to kick Lopmon, but Lopmon dodged it, never leaving where she stood.

"No matter how you treat me, I'll never leave your side, I love you Suzie, bestest of my friends," Lopmon said, dodging another volley of kicks from Suzie. "I know you don't want me to go away"

"Yes, I do, I hate digimon, if it wasn't for you this probably wouldn't have happened I hate you" Suzie yelled at Lopmon, with her just shrugging in response. And there was a silence for several minutes before Suzie spoke up again, "Oh Lopmon… What Have I Done?"

-Hypnos building-

"No! No! No… I don't think that goes there, according to homeostasis's description it goes over here" Yolei shouted impatiently, as they tried to fix the transport panel.

"We weren't arguing with you, I was suggesting it could this over here?" Takajin said in frustration pointing at conduit that looked exactly like the one Yolei was pointing toward. Before he could decide which one Yolei took the part from him and put it back and took the one she thought it was, and shut the panel. The Transport panel hummed to life.

"I told you it was the right one!" Yale said, crossing her arms in triumph.

Yolei stayed behind like instructed while the rest of them got on the teleport panel, and the light absorbed, and they were gone, when they appeared they were in a futuristic city like a Steampunk Tokyo and their clothing had changed too.

"I took the liberty of changing your clothes during transport so you wouldn't stick out," Homeostasis said with its voice coming from their digivice. "Since you are in my dimension I can speak to you this way without too much trouble, I have uploaded a small amount money for emergencies on all your digivices"

They looked around as cars flew around in the air, and almost all the buildings were sky towers of polished metal and glass, and in front of them was people being conveyed down streets via moving sidewalks it was like something out of a sci-fi movie. "You have a map on your digivice, it will tell you where you are and where you have been, each of you pick a grid to search, and you will find her more quickly this way," Homeostasis said with each of them taking out their digivice. "It's a Saturday in this dimension so you don't have to worry about someone pulling you guys over, also you would look more normal with your digimon partners out, but keep them in their rookie forms unless you want to get attention"

Each of them call forth their digimon partner, but Takajin had to call him back, because Sunmon was setting fires wherever he went, they all went in different directions, except Kari and Takajin, he found everything overwhelming and needed someone with him to help him focus. In fact, no matter where any of them went there was no kid or teenager without a digimon partner, which didn't seem weird to Takajin since almost everyone in his dimension had one too, looking at this made Kari wish that her world was like this too, she felt somewhat jealous of Suzie and Takajin, and their worlds.

Takato was walking through the market place with his partner Guilmon, he had been lucky his injury hadn't been caused by D-Nemesis, it had been a sprained ankle, which was healed. He walked until he passed a row of CDs, and stopped in mid step, he looked at the cover of one CD in particular, and nearly lost it. It had someone on the cover that looked almost exactly like his friend Rika Nonaka but the name on it was Ruki Makino, and the girl was dressed in this extreme girly, frilly attire, he thought to himself should he buy this to show Henry or would he get himself murdered by Rika. If she found out he had this, he thought for a few seconds then bought. He stowed the thing in his pocket, and snickered. He looked over to see Guilmon eating bread, he ran over to the vender and paid for it. Before Guilmon could get him in trouble for doing that.

"Sorry, my digimon is a real eating machine!" Takato said with embarrassment.

The vendor only laughed "I think most of my sales are digimon related so no problem, and it looks like yours is a big fan of bread, so here's one on the house," he said handing Takato a loaf of bread.

Rika waited as Renamon searched the area; there was no point in her going since her digimon was way faster than her in that aspect.

Renamon reappeared "Foxes do not sound like that," she said with a little cringe.

"What?" Rika asked, confused at the statement of Renamon.

"It was a stupid song, which is not important now," Renamon said before continuing "someone spotted someone who looked like Suzi ducking into an alley over a couple hours ago.

"Let's go," Rika said as she followed Renamon by a kid stopped her.

"Cool digimon partner? Where did you get her? And how much was she? Oh god, she is so awesome looking! I am so totally jealous of the fox motif she has going for her! My name is Tara, what is yours" the girl who wouldn't stop her chattering on non-stop questions just about Renamon.

"Get a Life!" Rika said and simply walked away from the annoying girl, with Renamon in tow. They had better things to deal with, finding a wayward Suzie Yamaki, she still couldn't believe that in this universe a version of one of her friends was dead. She needed to find the lane that Suzi had headed down. She called from a very futuristic looking phone booth for a cab to take her to the street, hopefully she hasn't moved on yet from there, the others had found her first before she did.

-Elsewhere in Edo City-

Kari, Takajin, felt weird dressed like they were, but the people around them were more weirdly dressed than they were. These people had obsession the planet Saturn because it was all over the place rings that people wore and the bright colors made Kari think of those old movies like Logan's run, this adventure was exactly like one of those but way more terrifying, and people have died and not fictional characters. They looked through one store after another, got kicked out of one because their age, it was a store that sold skimpy Lingerie.

"It's weird in their world the capital of Japan is Tokyo, but this goes by the original name of Edo" Kari pointing at tourist billboard that said Welcome to Edo City.

"As far as I know there are no cities or villages that go by either name," Takajin said replying to Kari, as he admired the billboard.

I liked your alternate world better than this one; it was like something out of a fantasy novel, it's better than this which looks like something out of sci-fi movie or TV series like Star Trek" Kari said taking Takajin by the hand. "I am going to say this again your sister's condition is not your fault, it could have been you that is in stasis now instead of her"

"Why couldn't it be me, why does my sister have to suffer like she is probably doing right now? I don't blame myself now I blame Suzie Yamaki, if she had done what she had been told, but no she took it on herself and see what happened!" Takajin said, which started off with him being calm, and then degenerated into him almost yelling at Kari. Suddenly Kari slapped him the face hard, leaving a palm print on his cheek.

"Look, Suzie made a mistake, and she is probably out there feeling horrible, we need to find and make sure she is ok," Kari said, pulling her hand away from the throbbing red mark she left on Takajin's face. "And how would you know if the tactical team attacked, they wouldn't have all been killed too, maybe that mission was doomed to fail from the word go"

Takajin composed himself and thought about it "You are right, it's not Suzie Fault. She has been Human just like you and me, and we all make mistakes," he touched the red hand print on his face, it hurt when he touched it. "We need to find and convince her to come back," he looked at Kari and she nodded in agreement.

Suzie had started running again, she was not going back to Hypnos, they could deal with things without her interference, and she kept going till she reached the school district, where she had attended before her family had died, and Mitsuo had taken from to be home taught after he had adopted her. Seeing the kids playing made her chest clenched like someone was reaching into it and squeezing her heart. "I'm never going back, The Past is in the past!" She turned and ran away from it like it had been her past, which she did not want to remember. Isolation was the only answer to her; she would disappear and would be. She knew where she was going now, and no one would ever find her there.

-Hypnos building-

On Homeostasis's monitor, it showed the destruction of another dimension; it displayed all its gruesome grandeur "It's too late to save that world" its computerized voice stated as the image flickered off the screen.

"She encrypted this system, I am having trouble getting through," Yolei said looking up from the laptop.

"I am having problems too, I am locked out of most of my systems" Homeostatic said "We need her back before it eventually arrives here"

"Yeah, totally, that girl needs a swift kick in the hindquarters" Yolei said making a fist with her right hand and then punching the wall. She went back to typing away, she wished Ken had been there or even Izzy, the more geniuses the better in her opinion and they were more qualified than her to do this. The clock was ticking, and it didn't look very good for the next world in the path of the D-Nemesis, they needed to get the system out of lockdown, Suzie Yamaki had done a great job of messing with the system so she could flee from her problems. She understood the pressure from having to save a world, but Suzie had the weight of saving many worlds on her shoulder, and just hit her tipping point. "Long range Communications back online" a voice announced from the intercom.

"Yes!" Yolei shouted in celebration "got one system off lockdown!" She picked up a device "Anyone read me what the status, on the wayward hacker?"

-Edo City-

"So far nothing" Kari said into her digivice "Mikuni, and the others haven't seen her either, this girl really knows how to vanish"

"Keep searching" Homeostasis's voice said from Kari's digivice. "We don't know how many worlds are left till it gets here"

"I am working as hard as I can to clear up the damage, Suzie has done, but we really need her back because this will take too long to fix everything that she locked down"

"I think I see her!" Rika's voice sounded from Kari digivice "I am following on foot"

"Where are you?" Takajin asked, speaking into his digimon "Don't let her see you!"

"East of Hibiki plaza, around the school, Renamon spotted her, and we got there right before she took off" Rika answered.

"Damn it, Mikuni!" The voice of Rika shouted, from the digivice.

"What is going on?" Takajin shouted into the digivice. He knew he hadn't seen Mikuni since they had teleported down; she had vanished with her digimon partner Vasantmon. All he could hear from the other end was a rapid succession of explosions "Damn it Mikuni, we are supposed to get her back not kill her!" Another explosion sound, but they could see it in the distance, he ran followed closely by Kari. They needed to get there before the authorities did. This was no good at all, and it would probably get worse.

Mikuni had found the runaway, and appeared before, having her partner turn off his mirage armor; she was in the arms of her bunny knight, and his shiny armor glinted in the sunlight, he gently set her down. "You are coming back even if I have to drag you by your hair," she said looking at Suzie with disappointment.

"I am never going back" Suzie shouted at Mikuni, before trying to run away from her. With her partner Lopmon trying to keep pace with her. They ducked into an alley, and an explosion rang out in front of them, and Vasantmon had blown a hole in the wall.

"You are going back, don't make me have to hurt, but I will," Mikuni said, stepping out of the smoking hole her digimon partner had created. Only to watch as Suzie, took off again, only for the same thing to happen once again, and this kept happening.

Suzie Yamaki pulled out her digivice, and digivolved Lopmon into Prairiemon, who looked hesitantly with a pleading expression on her face, and mouthed why we can't just go back, this is pointless. Only for Suzie to shake her head no. "Be useful for once, you stupid digimon!" She shouted loudly at her digimon partner.

Prairiemon charged at Vasantmon, for him just to disappear, and reappear behind her, and to deliver a backhand smash with his saber, Prairiemon was launched flying into an adjacent building, inside a rock concert was going on, the people inside didn't react to this like it was a normal occurrence, the only person there that looked upset was the girl on stage, even though she continued on with her singing.

Suzie Yamaki entered the show hoping maybe to hide amongst the crowd, but Mikuni and Vasantmon followed her in. Tripping her face first onto the floor with a barely audible thud.

"Do you think you are the only one that is suffering, even if I am a champion of justice I am still human and I too lost my family," Mikuni said bluntly, running up to Suzie and kicking her right in the gut knocking the wind out of her. While Prairiemon and Vasantmon fought in the middle of a crowd that seemed like they knew how to avoid getting in the middle of a digimon fight.

As the glaring pop idol, finished the song they had been singing, she turned to her band and nodded, and they started singing what sounded like a very action oriented rock ballad. Like they were giving the fight a soundtrack. "Things are starting to accelerate, into something never stopping always troubled but

Now I think I'm getting dizzy, too much spinning. Page by page the plot is thickening, quickening" she sang. As the digimon in her concert hall clashed. Two different lines of digivolution of the same digimon in this case Lopmon duking it out in the middle of a crowded concert hall.

Prairiemon didn't have its heart into this battle, and was taking a beating from the obviously stronger Vasantmon, because the knight rabbit was trained for combat and Prairiemon, and every time Suzie tried to get away Mikuni floored her.

"What do you want from me?" Suzie shouted at Mikuni, while Kari, Takajin, and Takato arrived,

"What do you do when your actions cost people their lives, because you ran away from your responsibility causing more damage doing so. Why do you think we are all here instead of trying to save another dimension? You were a stupid little brat" Mikuni said, looking at now crying Suzie on the ground "Grow up selfish little snot"

Suzie shouted "Go Away, I don't care, about digimon problems!" As she got up to try to leave again, but came face to face with a Kari, who was raising her hand in a wide arcing slap.

"You are not worth slapping" Kari said as she lowered her hand instead "You put Hypnos into lockdown, and while we were searching for you; many people have died because we couldn't go to save other dimensions" she gave Suzie a harsh look of disappointment "I know it's probably too soon to say this, in the light of your friend dying. But it has to be said. Ryo was wrong about you Suzie, you are not dependable. You are a horrible person, who forces your Digimon partner to fight the wrong enemy instead of admitting fault, you make me sick, I can't even look at you"

Suzie Yamaki went to get up and then dropped to her knees, she hadn't known she done that much damage when she had escaped, and she was just trying to get away "I am sorry! I am so sorry!" She said, trying to not break down, she looked like a deer that was caught in a car's headlights. What Kari had said was worse than any slap she could have given.

Kari helped up Suzie "We need you to come back, and undo your damage," Kari said, placing her hand on Suzie's shoulder, and gave a comforting smile. Suzie nodded in response, as they got ready to teleport back to Hypnos. They were enveloped in light, and the people at the concert stared in complete awe. Except the pop idol who stopped singing and stormed off stage.

-Hypnos Building-

Suzie was brought to the monitor, and placed in front of Homeostasis "I am disappointed in you another dimension just now was destroyed, what do, you have to say about your actions?" It said.

Suzie Yamaki felt everyone's eyes on her, she was about to apologize once again, when something dawned on her, she didn't have to make an apology to a computer, she had apologized to everyone else "We are risking everything, and you sit around doing nothing, why should I apologize to an A.I. that is safely at home?" She said in polite, honest tone. Before she turned away from the monitor screen "I'll fix what I did and I have already apologized to everyone else" as she was leaving a door opened, and a person stepped with a laptop

"I am Koushiro Izumi, I am from this dimension not Kari's or any other I am no A.I. I just pretended to be one because I don't want other people to interfere with my work" Koushiro said looking at the shocked expressions he got from everyone in the room. "But I am also sorry to tell you guys that the D-Nemesis is going to be here next!"


	5. Preparing for the Final Battle

The news had been disheartening, this dimension was the next likely to fall if the D-Nemesis wasn't stopped, Izzy was now working around the clock trying to figure out how to stop it and also if he could save people that it had decompressed and absorbed, and it wasn't looking good, the idea of being able to get her family and friends back had perked Suzie Yamaki up, she had worked tirelessly and got almost all systems up that she accidentally put in lock down. She and Yolei worked together like they had been a team for years.

"I am glad things are moving again, with the plan to defeat the D-Nemesis, but it could be here anytime soon" Takato said to Rika, who just walked away from him, He sighed about her silent treatment, it hadn't been her fault he had gotten hurt, he ran up to her, and grabbed her arm "It's not your fault I got hurt, and it's not your fault about what happened to everyone else. But didn't you hear that there could be a way to get them out?"

"But they wouldn't have been in there if I had fought" Rika said with determination that she was right about this.

"No you wouldn't have, you would have joined them, and it was tooo late for either of us to do anything" Takato said, ignoring the look that was being given to him, he couldn't have his friend blame herself like this. "Anyone that blames themselves, for this is stupid" he shouted at everyone in the room, and to everyone else via intercom he had been standing beside.

"Stupid Gogglehead" Rika said actually smirking, and holding back a laugh. "That was almost half way intelligent"

"Let's Squash this bug!" Takato said raising his arm into the air and making a fish with it.

"Prodigious" a voice sounded from the intercom, "Everyone come to my lab"

Everyone went to the monitor room, and entered the door this world's version of Izzy came out of when he revealed himself to be Homeostasis something thought to be an A.I. problem, which led to a grandiose lab, where Izzy sat in front of a huge computer screen, on it was several images of the D-Nemesis, it bothered everyone to even look at its.

"It's unknown what the D-Nemesis is made of, it's a mysterious digital particle, but I now know what it does to decompress worlds, overloads the connection with said particle causing the worlds to fall apart. I am really close to getting a person and their digimon partner out of it" he swiveled in his chair "Totally Prodigious genius" he slapped his hands together. "Also I can stop the decompression of infected people too, if all goes right, also I am working on a virus that might take it out at it core, we need Volunteers to take it inside the belly of the beast"

"I'll do it, I need to make up for what I have done" Suzie said stepping forward out of the crowd.

"I'll go too" Takajin said stepping forward too, now standing beside Suzie. With Kari, Rika, and Mikuni.

"You might have made a mistake, but you owned up to it, but if you do that again, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life" Mikuni said clenching and unclenching her hand. With everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Finding the way in will be the problem" Izzy said cutting off the conversation that others were having as he was oblivious to it, as he hadn't even looked up from his computer. "We need to create a hole, I need to look through the data collected for a weak spot in its exterior"

"This feels like a movie I once saw, it was based around an American holiday of some kind" Yolei said thinking to herself, and dismissed the thought as pointless. "I'll help with Izzy's research"

"This could be our final battle, you guys we need to prepare ourselves, and these could be our last days" Kari said, looking sympathetic "But we will take this thing out even if it's the last thing we do"

The first thing her comment did was bring up the somberness of their situation, and then it ended it gave them all hope, that they would take this thing out, and saving this world and all its people, even though they hadn't been there long enough to get to know someone well. There hope was currently a shot in the dark any positive thoughts were a breath of fresh air. They all left the lab trying to hold onto that one shred of hope, which would hold them from falling further into despair.

Later that day, Suzie Yamaki suggested she give them a bit of a tour of her world, and after making some arrangement that they all were heading back to Edo City, on the grounds they were getting to know one of the world they were going to be saving that's not their own, first stop was the Tower of Terminus, the largest self-sustaining building in Edo city it was its own biosphere, and a shopping center where Suzie Yamaki bought all her hacking supplies. Whatever computer stuff she wanted, it was there. It was like a platinum finger pointing at the sky. She walked over and ripped a picture from a wall, and crumpled it mumbling about something called My Little Ponimon, and how it makes her gag. She tossed it away and continued the tour, it was to the top of the tower, to look down to look down at the city from the observation deck, and the city was a flurry like it was like one living organism. Steam power cars going flying around like blood going through the veins. It was something breathtaking to behold. Suzie stopped at flower stand, and picked up some roses.

"Next we are heading to the building that ruined my life, the building that as the former headquarters for Hypnos before it, Rika and Takato will recognize this building from their world, it looks exactly the same except for the enormous hole in it from the digimon that killed my family" Suzie said solemnly thinking about that day. She gestured for them to follow, as she head towards a building that looked like a giant U.

Once they reached the building itself, they entered through the hole Suzie had mentioned, they place was a complete mess, there was shattered glass tubes all around them, and the floors were blackened. Another memory flash before Suzie's eyes, her friend Rei was now in front of her.

"I had this made for all three of us" Rei said holding up an intricately crafted necklace, which she unclasped into three pieces "I think each piece means something, the part I give to Ryo means kindness, the part I give to Suzie means spirit, and the one I keep means mind, I will always be your friend"

"Why aren't you visiting their graves, instead of coming here?" Kari asked out of curiosity. The question startled Suzie back to the present, and her friend was now gone again.

"We don't bury our dead here, on my world, we digitize our remains, which is put in an archive, I was banned from it because of acts of hacking" Suzie Yamaki said "This was the last place I saw my father alive, he died right in front of me in that room over there, my mother and brothers in this room we are in now" she walked over and placed two roses on the ground where there was two almost faded chalk outlines. "This is actually the Anniversary of all their deaths, my Family, and people that were my childhood friends" she headed towards a shattered glass wall, and entered it through a frame with a door, but its hinges were still there showing its absence. In the room was a table, and abandoned wheelchair, she placed one on the floor where there was another faded chalk line, she collapsed to her knees, and fresh tears streaked her cheeks as she cried "Papa!" She pictured herself in her dad's arms, as they both laughed and played. She then punched the ground "I was hoping that this was just a dream, a nightmare to haunt me since that incident when I was 6. Because this does not feel like reality, does it?" She was losing it mentally, she shouldn't have come here in her current state of mind.

Kari walked over to Suzie and embraced her in a tight hug, "I am sorry I hit you earlier, seeing this now, I can understand your feelings, but we want you to know that you're not alone, ok? Feel our hope, feel our strength, let out us comfort you, and let it all out!" She said continuing with the hug, as Suzie cried into her shoulder.

. "Only a simpleton can look at data and think they know someone and how they feel" Suzie said as she calmed down enough to speak. "This might not be my fault, but I screwed up and got more of those that were important to me killed"

Kari pulled away but kept Suzi Yamaki at arm's length "Maybe Izzy can save them both, you need to pull yourself together so that can happen" she said looking with renewed enthusiasm at Suzie hoping to pull out of the depressed state she was in. "They are probably waiting to be rescued, lets squash this bug!"

A smile slowly made its way onto Suzie's face, "Yeah let's take this bugger down" she said with renewed confidence "it will regret messing with an illustrious hacker like myself" she punched the air in triumph, even if she didn't want to work with digimon, she would have to save the ones she cared about.

After leaving the dilapidated Hypnos building the tour of Edo city was going to continue, when a hover limousine pulled up beside them, and a big man got out "How dare you little brats upstage my singing diva with your digimon battle" He shouted as Kari stared at him in shock. "I am Mr. Yukio Oikawa, Agent to the stars, you interrupted my clients' concert, take me to who booked you, so we can talk about the terms of recompense, my client is never to be upstaged by anyone or thing"

A noise started coming from the laptop Suzie Yamaki carried in a case strapped to her back, she pulled it off and opened, to reveal a picture of Izzy "Look Mr. Oikawa, we didn't mean to interrupt your clients, it was official Hypnos business, the mention of Hypnos made the agent back away from the laptop. "Does your client still have that special digimon that was meant magnify sound, instead it caused digimon to digivolve, just remember this right hearing your voice from my listening devices on my employees laptop, if she does I'll gladly pay her to have a concert, at triple her usual rate so she could deal with being near a digimon battle" a phone number now flashed on the screen.

"You terms are acceptable, I'll talk to my client and get back to you" Oikawa said before getting back in his limo and it driving off.

"In my world he died, and became a part of the digital world" Kari said "it's weird seeing him again"

"That was the agent of Ruki Makino, She is this world version Rika Nonaka, and she is a pop idol, a very famous one" Izzy said not seeing the expression Rika was giving him since she was standing behind the laptop.

"I really don't know how to react to this" Rika said, trying to keep focus on stuff that was more important than her other world doppelganger, that was disturbingly a pop singer that Izzy just hired for some reason.

After that odd Revelation, they continued the tour, she showed them building that visit, all the location she was and had shown them were technologically impressive structures, that showed off how futuristic her world was compared to the rest of theirs, far more ahead of the world which Takajin came from event though there was still technology in his world but very little. When it was over they headed back to Hypnos building the one at Mount Fuji. To make final preparations for the final battle. Izzy, Yolei, and Suzie Yamaki working on the virus that will take down the D-Nemesis.

Takajin sat beside Kari, Takato, and Rika on the observation deck, it looked down at the city they had visit an hour ago, it was so lively and active.

"We will be able to stop this thing, right?" Takato asked Takajin, as he patted Guilmon on the head.

"I don't know, I hope so, recue everything this monster destroyed, so we can all go home, if anything could be recovered" Takajin said, looking down at his feet "But I know I'll die trying, doing everything in my power to do"

"We will win, we have to" Kari said, trying to motivate the others, she wasn't going to let their hope fade again, it seemed very weak so any negative thoughts seemed to knock it down, she was even having a hard time being positive herself. "This is a beautiful world, filled with people just like our worlds, we will rescue our families, our friends, while preventing the same fate to these people"

"How many speeches are there going to be before we actually do something, this was pointless tour, a champion of justice doesn't need motivation we just do something to save the day" Mikuni said interrupting Kari's speech. She was getting with the repeated speeches and monologues, and visits to someone's ghosts of the past.

"Prodigious!" Izzy's voice called over the communications device on each of their digivices, "Come I think I have something"

They all teleported back to the Hypnos headquarters, and entered Izzy's below ground computer chamber, he was waiting for them looking very happy about himself.

"I have come up with a plan using the digital filtered, and the digivice matrix of your digivices, all we need to do now is scan the D-Nemesis for the bio signatures of people trapped inside it. Like so" he said, flipping a switch after doing some typing on his laptop computer. Digitalization field formed similar to that when a digimon formed in Tamers universe version of earth. When the field departed standing in the room was Ryo Akiyama, Suzie couldn't hold herself back, she ran up and hugged her friend tightly.

"Suzie, what the heck is going and how did I get back here, last thing I remembered was we were trying to stop the D-Nemesis, and… oh my head hurts" Ryo said rubbing the temples of his head, as he winced in pain.

"I screwed up that mission, that world was absorbed by the D-Nemesis, It got you and father, I am so sorry, please don't hate me, even though you should" Suzie Yamaki said as she tried to not cry again, she was so happy to see her friend alive again.

"I will never hate you, no matter what you do, I am your best friend forever, you got me out why can't we get out your father too, Mitsuo's knowledge of digital life would be an asset we cannot afford not to have" Ryo said before turning to face Izzy. "Please can you bring him back like you just did with me?"

"I certainly can" Izzy replied, typing again on his laptop, the room hummed again, but no digital field formed, he typed again, and the room hummed again, this time the laptop sparked and the building shook "What the heck, something went wrong and shorted out the system, it will take me hours to fix it, by the time its back up the d-nemesis will be here, and it will be too late"

"What was the pal n before I got here?" Ryo asked, as the pain in his head was starting to clear up. "I want to teach this thing a lesson and rescue my mentor"

"We are going in it and putting a virus in its core, destroying it from the inside out" Izzy said, looking down at his prized laptop like it was his child that was dead in his arms, he cradled it.

"Sounds like a good plan to me, and two hackers are better than one" Ryo said, ruffling Suzie's hair, and they both laughed cheerfully, their hope was now renewed.

They geared up to head out, in two teams, one that was going to drill a hole for team two to get inside it, Team one was composed of Ruki, Takato, Takuya, Mikuni, and Sasuke, Team two was going to be composed of Rika, Kari, Takajin, Suzie, and Ryo, once team two was in they would make their way to the center of D-Nemesis, and upload the virus. The fate of many worlds was resting on their shoulders, now will they succeed.

Izzy had worked with the military to have the city evacuated, Edo city was now deserted. All that was there now was the teams getting ready for the final battle.

Kari was about to say something, when she caught sight of Mikuni, and stopped, and just nodded in her direction, the time for speeches was over. As they were heading to their destination after they had teleported down to Edo City again. A bunch of truck pulled up, and a very fancy looking RV, and several big men got out of the truck, and started setting something, which looked like a concert stage, this must have been what Izzy was talking Ruki was setting up for a concert. Mikuni rolled her eyes as she watched, to her this was pointless, she walked and shoved one of the roadies, he fell backwards dropping what he was carrying.

"This is a battle not for musical entertainment I don't care what Izzy agreed with, take this away now" Mikuni said forcefully.

The RV door slammed open, and Rika's Prime universe doppelganger Ruki Makino stormed out, she was dressed in a very frilly looking dressed, it didn't look like she was dressed for battle more like for a night of the prom, and she made a beeline towards Mikuni glaring at her with a look that could have scared anyone other than Mikuni, barely anything could scare her, even a stampede of angry rhinos. "How dare you interfere with my concert, you lowly peon, if it was up to me none of you would be here, but I am being paid for a concert and a digimon battle, I'll do my show and you will do yours" she said looking Mikuni right in the eyes, which was considered a death wish if she knew better. In an instant Ruki was face first into the ground, with Mikuni's hand planted on the base of her neck holding her down. As soon as that happened Ruki's security team was charging towards the scene. Mikuni let go of Ruki, to kick the first two security guys in the face, and knee another one in the groin, and the last got his face shoved into a wall. They were all knocked out in a matter of a minute, their unconscious forms lying in a pile, Ruki stared wide eyed at her security detail, now she was rethinking ever messing with Mikuni ever again.

"My digimon needs my voice, to help digimon digivolve, how am I supposed to sing without the proper setup" Ruki stuttered as she spoke, as she kept looking on the very dangerous person she didn't want to kill her.

"I saw you on stage using a device, called a microphone, you don't need to set up an entire stage for singing this is not a concert you were brought here to help with the battle to get us into D-Nemesis, if it was up to me you wouldn't be here" Mikuni pointing at the device that the man she had first attack before Ruki had shown had dropped.

"Ok! OK! I'll just use the microphone, please don't hurt me, once this is over I am going to sue Hypnos…" Ruki said, stopping briefly to think about something "Never mind, I'll bill them more instead"

Takato looked over to Rika, who was embarrassed to even look at her doppelganger, which was so different than herself, in a way that pissed her off. She was also happy for what Mikuni did to that annoying diva, putting her in her place.

When D-Nemesis arrived the sky would tear apart, and its probes would rain down in search of this world's connection with it digital world, it would do what it did to previous worlds, decompress it and absorb it, this might be the final world it did this too, causing a chain reaction that destroyed all others that are left.

Izzy appeared before them, this being the first time in years he had stepped foot outside of safe base on Mount Fuji, , and Yolei was with him holding an advanced looking box " Team two come over here" Izzy said with them gathering around him and Yolei. She opened the box to reveal goggles bearing a symbol of the crest of Miracles, in various different colors. "Team two will wear these protective goggles, they will shield you from D-Nemesis, and block you from its view, it can't absorb you while you are wearing these, they don't work while you are outside of it, they use it's wavelengths to work"

"Hey you are a gogglehead now" Takato teased Rika, who elbowed him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Shut up!" Rika said while elbowing Takato for the second time. She hesitated for a few moments, then picked up her pair which was blue.

"Once the machine is working I'll send down reinforcements, I am working on an algorithm that will bring back multiple people, you need all the help I can get you" Izzy said before he and Yolei vanished in teleportation light.

Suzie went to say something, telling Ryo all the mistakes she had made after he had been taken from her with her adopted father, but he shushed her "I don't care what you did, we can talk about this later" Ryo said to her "whatever it was you didn't mean to"

it was getting closer to the time of emergence, Two team anxiety levels were sky rocking, nerves were fraying, Takato wiped the sweat from his brow, Takajin did the same, followed by everyone else, you could literally cut the tension with a knife. Kari looked over to Takajin with an expression that asked are you ready for this, he nodded in response, knowing fully well by now what was ahead of them all, didn't stop him from being nervous like everyone else. His father once told him that people that aren't wary or nervous will walk into danger unprepared. Those words rang true now, hopefully.

A deep voice boomed out from all around, it was the voice of the D-Nemesis, and echoed from all around them, coming every technology, from TVs and personal computer from high tech looking billboards it was coming from everywhere possible "Your destruction is coming, face me if you dare" it said in a mocking voice

Moment the echo of the voice stopped, the sky started to glowed, and the world shook, and it seemed like it was ripping itself apart, each time the rip got bigger the world shook again, it was like looking at a piece of paper, held by someone with a flashlight and the paper blocked the light, which was only visible through the tear itself. Even though they saw this before it didn't make any less eerie and disconcerting, it continued till there was a great hold in the sky and peeking out of that hole was the D-nemesis as it began to emerge into that world all its faces staring intently through the hole it created. The light from the tear reflected off its surface like its faces, all the faces began to grim as it emerged finally into the prime universe. All the faces opened their mouths and spat out tiny version of its face that begin to rain down on the city below the battle to save the Digiverse had begun as terror rained down from the sky above. Each team had all their digimon partners, with team one running to meet the enemy.


	6. The Core of the Problem

"These things look different than the ones before?" Kari statement watching as the probes landed and massed into several creature forms, they looked like oozy versions of digimon, like they had been one before someone melted them.

"Yeah they are different it's like they evolved since the last time they faced them, they were just blobs with faces. It must be prepared for us this time" Suzie said, looking up at the sky as she made her way towards Kari.

Mikuni was the first to clash with one of the probes that D-Nemesis had sent down, her and digimon partner Vasantmon, moved like a cohesive unit, she knew she had to be quick in her motions because prolonged exposure wasn't recommended, delaying these things was part the job of her team one other than getting team two in.

Takato released Guilmon from his digivice, and the red dinosaur digimon stared curiously into the sky at the D-Nemesis "Is that thing bad?" he asked Takato innocently.

"Yes, and it has our friends, let's get it" Takato said holding out his digivice. Guilmon digivolved into his champion form Growlmon and charged the nearest enemy, he was big enough to take on multiple.

The D-Nemesis was getting closer to the ground, it decompressed buildings as it touched them, absorbing their data, as team two made it was going to the location they could jump into the hole that was going to be made in the D-Nemesis, this was a do or die situation.

"This is for destroying my world" Sasuke shouted as he and his digimon partner charged towards the D-Nemesis probes. He was reckless and was dissolved and absorbed by a probe as he ran right into it, which he hadn't seen until it was too late. He was the first to fall in battle.

"Nooooooooo!" Kari shouted, as she was helpless to do anything about it, she barely knew the guy, but seeing someone die right in front of her was still painful to watch no matter who it was.

Growlmon and Takato were surrounded by probe monsters, it looked like they were going to be next, till someone shout needle spray, and knocked away the probes so they could get away. "Thanks Rika, but please you need to get to your destination" he said, turning to face Rika, who was riding Kyubimon.

Takajin had digivolved his partner into Firamon, "Rika over here!" he shouted as he climbed onto the back of his digimon's back.

Rika hesitated and went towards her team, she had already let Takato get injured, she wished she had asked to be on Team one of got Takato moved to team two, but it was too late now.

"We are going to head to the top of this derelict clock tower ahead of us, we climb to the top, and when the hole is made, we leap through, does everyone understand" Ryo said gesturing to the tower with a bunch of headless gargoyles. Then he released his digimon partner, Cyberdramon, he looked slightly annoyed that he had to use it.

Once they reached the tower, all their digimon partners' dedigivolved into their rookie forms, it was impossible for them to fit all their champion formed digimon in the clock tower. They would digivolve again once inside the D-Nemesis. The clock tower creepy, filled with cobwebs, and dust.

"I can't believe they declared this death trap a historical monument" Suzie said with distain "I know this is where the digital wars were won but seriously"

"In those digital wars a lot of people died, and they are having trouble even being allowed to restore it imagine if they tried tearing it down, those activists would be all over them about, all the people that were digitized into the structure" Ryo said looking somber, "Remember they all died in there they can never be archived, and don't you remember Mitsuo your father served in those wars"

"I will never forget those horror stories, I am sorry" Suzie said looking downcast again, as they all entered the tower "be careful this structure is not that stable.

They eased their way up the tower stairs slowly, Takajin stepped on a broken step and it gave, but Ryo was there in time to catch him before he fell, and eased him back onto the next step after it.

"That was a close one, which shows even when careful, you can still have accidents" Ryo said brushing off Takajin. And Suzie chuckled a bit, but stopped when someone was looking at her, like it wasn't funny.

Rika took a place beside her digimon partner, so that didn't happen to her, Renamon would catch her if a step gave way like it just did for Takajin. Renamon was also taking close tabs on everyone else too, she agreed no matter what happened here in this tower should be sealed up or condemned.

After several heart pounding moments, they reached their destination, the top of the clock tower, there were no clock in this tower it was empty and they looked out into the city. They could see D-Nemesis it was getting closer to them, there was no hole now, the one they needed to enter the D-Nemesis.

"Come on guys" Rika said impatiently waiting for a hole. She didn't know thing looked grim for team one, otherwise she wouldn't be complaining.

One team was surrounded by probes of the D-Nemesis, and they were closing, there had been too many of them, if nothing happened the world was coming to an end

Back at the Hypnos Building Izzy was putting in the final calculation, with Yolei's help they had taken half the time to fix the damage done earlier, instead of bringing them to where he was, he was sending them to join the others, he typed in the final command, He still couldn't get Mitsuo Yamaki, but oh well this was better than nothing "You've got back up!" he shouted as he pressed the final key.

Team 1 was going to make their final stand when several beams of light shot down behind them, causing a digital field to be created, when it cleared there were now several people wearing goggles, they looked at each other confusedly.

"I think we should introduce ourselves to each other "Hi I am Taiki Kudou, and this is my partner Shoutmon, do any of you guys know how I got here?" one of them said.

"I am Taichi Yagami and this is my partner Zeromaru, I don't know how I got here either I was in the digital world fighting Daemon when everything fell apart. Another newcomer said, with No one there having any answers.

"Um guys I think we need to save those guys" Shoutmon said, pointing at the group of people surrounded by melted looking digimon.

"I agree with you, I am Davis Motomiya by the wa…" a boy dressed in flame colored attire said, but never finished, when some guy nearly knocked him over as he ran passed him. The person jumped up and punched one the D-Nemesis probes in the face causing chain domino effect.

"I am Marcus Damon, and actions speak louder than words" said the person that nearly knocked over Davis.

"Right boss" said an Agumon taking its place at Marcus Damon's side.

Takato dodged a falling Probe and went to the newcomers "Guys! Guys!" he said to get their attention, then he explained the whole situation as best he could in so little time.

"This thing destroyed my world, and it wants to do the same to the Digiverse" Marcus Damon turned to face the thing he now hated a lot.

"Save the Digiverse!" Takato shouted, and then charged towards the D-probes, with the others joining soon after.

A digital field formed on top of the clock tower, and now standing on top of it was a Leomon, beside him was a girl with brown hair.

"Jeri Katou, you have been reunited with your digimon partner, along with others you have a digivice, you are tasked with an important mission, you can do the reunion thing later. See that thing in front of you need to blow a hole in it" Izzy said over her digivice communicator.

Another digital field appeared, and when it dissipated, a purple imp-like digimon had appeared with two kids, it was Impmon and Ai and Mako. Impmon looked up and saw Leomon and freaked out.

Leomon looks down at Impmon, and nods "There are more important things now than what has happened in the past, so I forgive you, you let power control you, hopefully you have learned your lesson" he said offering his hand to Impmon.

"Good to hear" Impmon said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"When you hear singing it's your queue to take action, and that's going to happen any minute now, so hold there for it" Izzy's voice said from everyone's digivice all at once.

Ruki stood there holding a microphone, she was annoyed that she wasn't performing on a stage, Calumon was standing right in front, He was her treasured accident, a digimon that was just supposed to amplify her music but instead digivolved every digimon that heard the song. This was a very intense digimon battle in front of her making her wonder if there was more to it than what she had been told. The fate of everyone might rest on her singing, that would be awesome, and career defining. Being the pop idol that saved the world, maybe even the universe. She queued her band, which was Matt on acoustic, Mimi on bass, and boyfriend Takato on drums. :"This is for all you stupid goggleheads out there!" she shouted into the mic. She began to sing, and the triangle started glowing on Calumon's forehead.

Everyone's digimon started to digivolve to their mega forms, as the music rifted through the air, Impmon now Beelzemon returned after taking Ai and Mako somewhere safe, he turned and nodded towards Leomon, who was now Regulumon, who nodded back. And they both jumped from the tower. Beelzemon firing both his guns into the D-Nemesis, and Regulumon doing multiple fist of the beat king punches, Susanoomon joined the fray with Takuya confusedly watching from below, he was used to being the digimon and not the digimon being a separate entity all together. All this power ripped a hole in the side of the D-Nemesis.

Beelzemon stopped where the clock window should be and shout "Hurry before it close" he would wait until they were in it before join the battle below.

Rika, Takajin, Kari, Ryo, Suzie nodded, and made a quick beeline for the entrance that had been made, they hesitated for a moment, then made the plunge, they each landed on their feet except Suzie who slipped but was caught by Ryo. "This is what you got for chuckling at someone else misfortunes" he said teasingly.

Inside the D-Nemesis was way more creepy than its exterior, it reminded Kari of an Escher painting on acid throwing in a bit of Tim Burton for good measure, once inside there was no way to know where they should be heading, they didn't have a map of the inside of this or if there was even logical schematic.

Suzie was fiddling with Fuser digivice, she was seeing if she could detect the bio data of those that had been consumed by this thing, it would probably be located at this things core, or heart, she had set this thing to keep track of Ryo and Mitsuo in case they were separated, there was none of those probe monsters in here so far she didn't want to say anything that would jinx that. So far there wasn't any detection of adopted father. "I am starting to think the chamber we are seeking is shielded that's why it let us in here" she said looking over at the others.

"There are walls and walls of this stuff in the way, you might have to be closer to where it is to detect it, remember this thing is huge" Kari said reassuring Suzie. Even though it was hard telling from a wall from an entrance. Everything was shades of silvery gray. She hopes that everyone was holding up well outside of D-Nemesis. And hopefully they would find what they were looking for before things got bad out there.

At that moment Takato was looking at the D-Nemesis and wondering the same exact thing but hoping things were going well inside the D-Nemesis. His friend Rika was in there, and he hoped nothing bad would happen to her.

"Go for it UlforceVeedramon!" Davis shouted, as his digimon partner sent another volley of attacks at D-Nemesis's probe monsters. And then high fives Takato, who awkwardly stared at him, like a fan boy in awe.

OmniShoutmon sent another magma blast into another hoard of enemies, it dissolved them half way, but they regenerated, but very quickly, at least knocked them back, as a team with everyone else they were holding these things right here, and making the bad guys progress very slow. Taiki was shouting directions from below.

Mikuni was creating a wind funnel of D-Nemesis probes, with the wind power of KazeLeporimon, the wind rabbit mega digimon. "We must hold the line" she shouted "They will not get this world come on Takajin hurry up!"

All the Probe creatures stopped, and in a unified voice "The digital core is near, we are the ending all existence this is its final chapter" all the face grinned insanely.

"I don't know who you are, but you are not harming this world" Regulumon said sending a shockwave with his sword it cut one of the probes in half. "I'll stop you if it's the last thing I do"

"Same with me" shouted Beelzemon firing volley after volley into the enemy horde. "Jeri is not going to lose her partner again if I have anything to do with it, even if you forgave me, I have to put things right"

Back inside the D-Nemesis, Kari, Takajin, Ryo, and Rika, were weaving their way through what seemed like a never ending maze that was the internal structure of the Goliath of interdimensional being from someplace unknown. They each wished they had a map, even with Susie using her digivice to find the core they were lost. And yet still nothing was coming after them it's like it didn't care they were inside it right now trying to get a virus to its core.

"Hello?" Takajin called out, hoping to get a feel of how long the tunnel they were in was. He also hoped that it knows they were there and didn't see them as a threat. But instead of an echo, the voice of the D-Nemesis said hello back, the boom of its voice echoed through the tunnel "I guess it knows we are here"

"No Duh Goggleboy" Rika said annoyed with the current goggleboy she was with. "Just announce where we are to it"

"I don't think this thing cares where we are, we are Ants to it, if it wanted to squash us it could without a second thought, its daring us forward instead, it doesn't fear us" Ryo said running his hand across the surface of the tunnel wall.

"So we are rats in a maze to it" Rika asked Ryo, annoyed with being stuck with another version of the guy she wasn't very fond of, but had a slight friendship with her version based on respect.

"Yes pretty much rats in a maze, it wants to study the things that manage to get inside it, hopefully we can use that to get its core unharmed, if it attacks us in here we are dead" Ryo answered not even looking at her.

At that moment a blip appeared on Suzie's digivice, it came from a wall, they just passed, she turned towards it, and the blip got stronger, she ran her hand across the wall surface till she touched something that vibrated, she pressed down on it and the tunnel wall opened. But inside it was another tunnel, but the signal was coming from straight in front of them, she ran inside followed by everyone else. As they entered the new tunnel, it started to hum and flash like it was beating heart.

"I think we are getting close to the core" Suzie said excitedly, she was hoping their journey was finally over, and this battle to the save the Digiverse was too. Her expression was mirrored in Kari's face, as they all traversed the new tunnel, it suddenly opened into a huge chamber, at its center was a person standing on a platform, and the person didn't turn to face them. But it was obvious who it was, it was Mitsuo Yamaki.

"Father!" Suzie shouted, running towards the platform, but Mitsuo didn't respond, she jumped onto the platform, grabbing hold of the railing that ringed it as she did. She called out father again, but no response at all, she was now looking him right in the face, his eyes were open, but they were blank like he was dead, she felt his wrist and there was a pulse. She has now noticed that he was covered in wires, which were attached to his forehead. "We need to put in the virus maybe that could free him"

"I can't let you do that" Ryo said snatching the laptop from Suzie Yamaki, and tossed it across the room "Isn't this beautiful, my revenge is nearly complete" with his mannerisms changing from pleasant to dark and hate filled "Mitsuo was useful, the final piece of the puzzle, to destroying all digital life, and reviving the one person I cared for the most" at the moment he said that a form appeared of a person sitting in a wheelchair "Rei Saiba, the irony was she was taken from me by a digimon, now it will be them all of them that will help me get her back, making my vengeance complete" he turned to face Suzie, his attire changing at he did so. He wore complete white armor with digital crystals embedded in triangle gauntlets he wore. '

"Ryo, what did you do, and why are you doing this, I can't believe you done all this?" Suzie said, looking at Ryo like he was a complete stranger, he wasn't the person that was her friend anymore "Did the D-nemesis do this to you, did it brainwash you while you were in here?"

"It did nothing I am the D-Nemesis, I am the Nemesis to all digital life and those who harbor said menace to everything it touches" Ryo said reaching out his hand, and his digimon began to scream and dissolve, it particles were pulled into the gauntlet on the opposite hand of the one he point at his partner. "Watch your futures end!" He smiled maniacally, with insanity in his eyes. "Suzie you have a choice, either come and join me or die with the rest of the digimon lovers, Digimon took your parents and your brother, Rei was just as much of a friend to you as she was to me. You were there when she was crippled, instead of finding ways to let her walk again, they made digital monsters!"

Suzie stared at Ryo, but her hand was slowly rising to toward his, he was correct about everything digimon took from her, she had mixed feelings about her friends actions.

"Not all digimon are bad, I have encountered several that were bad, and wished never existed, but you can't stick them all in the same category you just can't" Kari said, taking Suzie by the hand, the one with her digivice in it, and made her free her digimon partner Lopmon, who appeared on the ground at her feet "Your partner even with your dislike of her, has stood by your side for this whole thing, is she evil?" she then gestured to each digimon partner that was there "I know mind isn't evil, even though she worked for an evil digimon once"

"I once thought of Renamon as only a weapon that I could use in a game, then I learned how important she was to me as a friend, I lost her once, I am glad I eventually got her back" Rika said as Renamon appeared at her side.

"You have done nothing but mistreat Lopmon, she has done nothing wrong to you, and she never left your side" Takajin said releasing Sunmon from his digivice. "My partner may not always listen to me but he is family to me"

"No matter what you do, I'll always be by your side, you can hate me for the rest of my existence" Lopmon said teary eyed looking up at her human partner.

"Join me, and Rei, as we start a new existence, lets destroy everything together" Ryo said as he waved a hand across something, and pictures of the same wheelchair bound girl filled the room, but this was when she had been alive. And before she had been crippled, she was playing with other kids, they were younger versions of Ryo and Suzie, and another boy was with them, older by a couple years, it was Henry Wong. "I could bring him back too" He spread his arms wide like he was going to hug someone. "If you don't join me, you are a coward, and coward that won't destroy, might as well be destroyed" for a brief moment there was a silhouette over Ryo that appeared for a second then disappeared.

Kari, Rika, and Takajin got into defensive positions with their digimon partners, but Suzie stood there like a deer staring into the headlight of death, she had no idea what, was this her friend or was it her enemy, she couldn't decide. Each of their partner's digivolved into their mega forms except Lopmon who looked pleadingly towards her partner Suzie. It was weird for Rika since the mega of Renamon which was Sakuyamon had been a biomerge, and she wasn't a part of it this time.

Sakuyamon, Apollomon, and Ophanimon stood towering over Ryo Akiyama, who looked like he wasn't afraid at all, he had no digimon partner, and since he had moments ago destroyed Strikedramon, and was seemingly defenseless.

With only a nod from Rika, Sakuyamon launched itself into the air, and comes down upon Ryo with a thunder kick, but it impacted something, for a brief moment a shield was visible, it appeared to be the shield of a Gallantmon.

"My turn" Ryo said with an arrogant expression on his face, and a beam shot from where the shield had appeared, the blast didn't make full contact with Sakuyamon, but hit her enough to knock her to the ground.

The images around them changed to a view of outside the D-Nemesis, it showed the battle being waged, people doing their best to knock the D-probes back, "They are only delaying the inevitable destruction of this world, join me Suzie so you don't have to share their fate" he said as he suddenly duplicated into three more of himself, the other three had a different vibrating form. "Kill them, Suzie is mine, she either joins me or dies"

Lopmon started tugging at Suzie's shirt sleeve "please master, come to your senses" she said pleadingly "He's not the Ryo you knew, if you truly actually knew him at all"

"You know me personally as much as I know you, your hatred of Digimon is as strong as mine, they took everything from you like I said why you would listen to this creature, this digital ticking time bomb according to Yamaki each of them is a danger to whoever has one" Ryo said walking over and kicking Lopmon across the chamber, she struggled to get up, but got another kick in the face for doing so. "This thing is an abomination, that should not be created I only had one so I would look normal, so no one would ever suspect me of hating them as much as I do, join me and I'll destroy it for you now!"


End file.
